The Five Shades Of Blue
by Blue Circle
Summary: Seto & Jou are finally together, much to the chagrin of Shizuka. She wants to tear them apart, and her plans are on the road to success. Can anything prevent this relationship's impending doom?
1. Chapter One

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\\\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**NOTE: Seto is 23 years old, Yuugi-tachi are all 23 also and Mokuba and Shizuka are both 18.**

**A/N: And now Seto and Jou ride offinto the sunset on their brilliant white stallion. Not. Anyway, the story starts here. Happy reading! **

* * *

"Ow! Stoppit it hurts!"

"C'mon Jou, we have to fix your hair for your date!" Yami trilled in a creepily accurate imitation of his hikari. He stretched out both arms in an attempt to grab a fistful of Jou's hair but overbalanced, tripped on the rug, and fell flat on his face. Jou resisted the urge to laugh, and his body shook as he giggled in silence like a teenage girl.

Yami stood up and brushed himself off. He took a step towards Jou, leather pants making a squeaking noise as his legs rubbed together. Jou began laughing out loud but stopped suddenly as his head was jerked back. Yuugi had calmly grabbed two fistfuls of Jou's golden hair and didn't look like he was about to let go unless Jou agreed to co-operate.

"Aww c'mon Yuug, not you too!" Yuugi released his grip and side stepped around the chair so he could see Jounouchi's face.

"Jou this is an important night. You and Seto's first date for Ra's sake, don't you want to look good for him?" Yuugi asked incredulously, folding his arms in a manner that meant 'no more arguments'. Yami slung an arm around his hikari's shoulders and smirked.

"My hair's a'right, no need ta rip anymore of it out. I'll fix it later." Jounouchi said, with little conviction. He looked up at the pair's faces, both of them were now grinning stupidly. Jou sighed.

"A'right you guys win, do your worst." Jou said casually, leaning back in his chair and studying the ceiling. Yuugi nodded his head and Yami left the room. _'Probably to get cosmetics.'_ Jou thought. Yuugi turned to face Jou once again and cleared his throat.

"Oh and Jou.."

"Yeah Yuug?"

"We're gonna put some eyeliner and stuff on you too."

_'Yep, I saw this one comin'.'_

"Wha-? I'm not a girl! Yuug ya can' be serious 'bout this right?

"And then we're going shopping... Actually, You're going shopping... With Otogi."

Jou's eyes widened at the mention of Otogi.

"Yuug, you know as well as I do dat shopping wid dat guy is dangerous." Jou said, eyeing the increasingly interesting ceiling. Yuugi sighed as Yami waltzed back into Yuugi's room, glancing at Jou and looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Got it all Yami?" Yuugi asked, eyeing the bag Yami was carrying.

"Everything we need to make our toad into a prince." Yami said, hefting the rather large bag in one hand.

**Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion... **

"Come on Seto, Please?"

"I said no Mokuba, why can't you have the party another week?"

"Oh shutup Seto, You're gonna be out with Jou all night, it's not like you're going to have to socialize with more than one person." Mokuba said, grinning at his brother like an idiot.

Seto sighed, "Fine whatever, you're old enough to know not to destroy the house anyway. Now go and put some clothes on."

"But these _are_ clothes!" Mokuba whined, tugging at the waistband of his black boxers.

"Mokuba?"

"Yes onii-chan?"

"Did you invite Yuugi-tachi by any chance?"

Mokuba gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look.

"Why would I do that?"

"Make sure those yamis don't steal anything."

This earned a giggle from Mokuba. "I promise I'll make them behave."

Seto sighed. "I'll be back at eleven tonight. I assume your party will live through to the small hours of tomorrow morning?"

Mokuba, still grinning, clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yup, so you and your little puppy can come play too!"

Seto groaned, "Mokuba, shut the fuck up and go get dressed."

Mokuba raised his hands in defence. "Whatever you say big bro!"

Seto watched his brother flounce out of the kitchen before sighing once again and directing his attention to the small parcel sitting on the table. Mokuba had given it to him so he could give it to Jou. He looked at it guiltily, knowing he was going to be terrible at this whole relationship thing. He recalled the memory of Mokuba shoving the prettily wrapped parcel in his face.

"Just give it to him with a smile and a kiss, Seto." his brother had snapped, tired of his brother's attitude. "He's going to like it alright? It's not hard to hand something over onii-chan."

Seto took another sip of his coffee and stretched his neck.

_'It's going to be a long night.'_

**The mall, 10 mintues later, 5:30pm...**

"Wow, you didn' do a bad job." Jou remarked, twisting around in front of the full length mirror, admiring his new clothes. He had to admit, that even though Otogi had an unorthodox taste in clothing for himself, he was still Japan's most succesful fashion designer, and only at the age of 23. He had the ability to turn any ugly duckling into a beautiful swan with his daring choices in regards to people's personal styles.

He'd chosen a formal but comfortable and casual feeling suit for Jou. A black shirt with a blue silk tie coupled with Jou's gorgeous features was enough to stir the blood of anyone around him, Otogi was no exception.

"Damn I'm good!" Otogi purred. Hands planted on his hips in a very feminine pose. Sometimes he looked absolutely girly, and other times he looked masculine but gentle, not like a super macho freak. Jou supposed this had something to do with Otogi's bisexuality.

"Thanks Otogi I owe ya one." Jou said, adjusting his tie so that it'd hang loosely around his neck.

"Well you can pay me back right now." Otogi said, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

"Uhh.. How?" Jou asked, thoroughly confused.

"With a kiss of course you sexy thing!"

"Maybe in my next life." Jou said, with a wink.

Otogi paused and sighed dramatically.

"Kaiba has no idea what he's got." he said, still playing with his hair.

Jou chuckled and headed to the change rooms to put on his normal clothes. Once out of the change room he stretched his back lazily and offered to carry the countless bags of clothing that had kept multiplying thanks to Otogi's insistence.

**Jounouchi's hotel suite, 6pm**

**A/N: Jou lives in a hotel suite okay people?**

Jou sighed and tossed his keys on the coffee table. He set down the two dozen bags he was carrying and stared at them resolutely.

"I wonder if I'll get da chance to wear all dese clothes." He said aloud, scratching his head. He was ready for the dinner, hair was perfect, eyeliner present, and he smelt great. Yuugi and Yami had done a good job at teaching him how to apply eyeliner, so he had gained a few skills for the future. All he had to do was wear the suit Otogi had picked out for him especially for tonight.

He ambled into the kitchen, and hunted for some alcohol. He just wanted to have one beer, to calm his nerves. This was their first official date afterall. He settled for a can of beer and flopped down onto the couch. Realizing that the remote was on the table at the other side of the room, he sighed and contemplated calling room service to get it for him. _'Nah, I'm already askin' too much.'_ He thought.

His father did own the hotel, but Jounouchi paid rent, he didn't want to be a freeloader, especially since his father put in an enormous amount of effort to give up booze, and then took a great risk in buying out a hotel. A very succesful hotel. Jou was never short on cash, he did odd jobs here and there so he could pay the rent, in turn, his father paid for his education. Needless to say, Jou was making his way through college as a wealthy man. Not as wealthy as Seto Kaiba of course, but still one of the big boys.

Jou's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He was a little more violent with picking it up then he would've usually been. He didn't like to be disturbed while he was thinking.

"Puppy?" Seto's voice floated into Jou's ear, creating imaginary butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey Seto, what's up?" Jou asked casually.

"Just checking on you pup, I'll pick you up in half an hour"

"Yeah sure, wher' we eatin'?"

"Just some place in the city, don't worry, they have good food. Don't get excited."

'_Was Seto trying to be lighthearted?' _Jou thought. He found moments like this between him and Seto adorable. He thrived on it.

"Hehe, a'right Seto, I'll see ya round k?"

"Alright puppy, bye."

"Bye."

Jou put the reciever down slowly. His mind was still digesting the conversation. He often analyzed conversations between him and Seto, only because he wanted to see Seto's other side. His gentle nature, and maybe even his sense of humour, sarcasm not included. He wanted other people to see it too.

"Damn I love him." Jou said aloud. "I fucking adore him."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter! Tell me what you think please! Any suggestions or comments are welcome. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. **


	2. Bed Time

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\\\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos and Luchs! **You are all bootiful **

* * *

"You shoulda seen how much Yuug blushed afta' seein' dat movie! Like he's neva seen a naked man before!"

This sentence was followed with guffaws from both Jou himself, and Seto.

"He probably hadn't pup." Seto's smile was out of place, only because he was drunk as hell after consuming 8 glasses of wine. He normally stayed away from alcohol, he didn't like the idea of not having full control of himself, but he trusted Jou enough to let loose just a little in front of him.

Both of their faces were flushed, eyes were glazed and their faces hurt from smiling too much. Even though Jou was drunk, he could still process the things happening around him. He was all too familiar with the effects of alcohol and as such, Seto's drastic change of personality wasn't wasted on him. He could enjoy every moment of Seto's drunken stupor. The way he shot furtive glances at Jou during short silences, and the shy but coy smile sent his way every now and then were absolute gold.

A waiter approached their table. "Would you like some coffee sirs?"

"Yeah, make it two short blacks an' hold da suger for one of 'em."

"I'll be right back sirs."

"Yeash. You do that." Seto remarked, unbuttoning the top 3 buttons of his shirt, exposing flushed skin. This didn't escape Jou for one second.

"Seto, sure you dun wanna leave?" He asked, surveying him over the rim of his wine glass.

"No pup, I'd really like a coffee right now, just to calm the nerves." Seto spoke slowly, his words slurred together ever so slightly. Jou reached over the table and took Seto's hand.

"You should drink more often Seto, you're nicer like dis."

"Only when I'm with you pup." Seto sqeezed Jou's hand slightly, before withdrawing it to unfasten yet another button. Jou chuckled and downed the rest of his wine. The waiter returned to their table with two steaming cups of black coffee.

"Oh and could you take dese wine glasses away now."

The waiter stood before Jou and raised an eyebrow. "Certainly." He said, accompanying the snappy motion of his pen sliding back into his breast pocket with a tight smile.

Jou sighed contentedly as he watched Seto take careful sips of his coffee. He twirled his spoon in his own coffee and thought about the elder Kaiba...

_'I wish he was like dis around Yuugi-tachi, I mean, we're all friends now, but he doesn' act... well.. Human around 'em. Just da cold hearted Kaiba. He's so sweet around me, especially when he's drunk, but I want more, I want him ta be happy always. Not just when he's under da influence... Always._

_Always.' _

It was true. Yuugi-tachi and Seto were all friends now, they'd even spent Christmas at the Kaiba mansion just 3 weeks earlier. With Mokuba's assistence as well of course.If only Seto could open up a little more, it would be heaven.

"Alright pup. Lez go." Seto stood up with a little difficulty, wobbling unsteadily on his feet. Jou was quick to be at his side to support him. Seto slung an arm around Jou's shoulder and threw a handful of notes onto their table. They both waddled outside into the crisp winter air, enjoying the heat radiating from both of their bodies pressed together. Seto whipped out his cell and dialled a number, in less than five minutes a long stretch limo showed up. The driver opened their door and helped them inside before getting back into the driver's seat and speeding off into the night.

**Kaiba mansion, 1:36am **

"C'mon Honda, there's plenty more fish in the sea." Mokuba had spent the last half hour trying to convince a hysterical Honda that the object of his affections, Shizuka, was better off with someone she actually had feelings for.

"But why HIM! Why not me?" Honda threw his hands into the air and cursed loudly.

"Dammit Honda she doesn't like you, get over it." Mokuba snapped, before turning around quickly. His grey eyes met with Otogi's startled emerald ones.

"What's Rhino boy crying about?" He asked incredulously, wounding a lock of hair around his finger. Honda had already left the room, muttering something about having to get a haircut.

"He's just upset that you stole his girl." Mokuba said flippantly.

"She didn't like him to begin with."

"Yeah but he's liked her for ages. But I think that she should be with someone she likes too, in this case, you."

Otogi giggled and clapped his hands together, emerald eyes shining with love, boring into Mokuba's calm grey ones. "I made her dye her hair black, so now we match!"

"You still wear more makeup than her though." Mokuba said, gesturing towards Otogi's heavy eyeliner.

"Whaaaat? Can't I express myself?" He said, plastering a look of mock exhasperation onto his face.

"Of course you can Otogi." Mokuba said casually.

"Righto, let's go downstairs shall we?"

"Half the people have left already, there's only Yuug-tachi, you guys are sleeping over right?"

"Yep. But I doubt we'll get much sleep tonight."

Mokuba chuckled.

"Not with my brother and Jou making so much noise anyway."

Otogi flipped his hair back and gestured for Mokuba to come downstairs.

Mokuba ran his hand along the railing of the rather large staircase whilst descending. He shot a quick glance at his watch and wondered why the hell his brother was almost two and a half hours late. His thoughts were interrupted by the irritating jangle of the doorbell.

_'Speak of the devil.'_ He thought.

Otogi had gone off to the living room whilst Mokuba made his way to the front door. Upon opening it he found Jou and Seto all over eachother, he stepped aside to let them in, they didn't seem to notice he was standing there as they hobbled up the stairs, kissing eachother deeply. Mokuba resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl. He had a right to anyway, afterall, It wasn't everyday that he saw Seto acting so out of character. When it came to the older Kaiba's personality, a change was as good as a holiday, better even.

He sighed. He couldn't suppress the urge to grin stupidly at the air. Jou and Seto were probably already in Seto's bedroom. Mokuba shook his head and wandered off to the living room to join the others.

Marik, Malik, Yami, Honda and Anzu were all dozing on the various couches in the living room. Bakura was sleeping on the mantelpiece. Otogi, Shizuka, Yuugi and Ryou were all sitting in a circle on the floor speaking in hushed tones so as not to wake their friends. The living room was a mess after the party, Mokuba made a mental note to get the maids to clean it up the next day.

"You guys all remember where your rooms are right?" Mokuba whispered.

"Yeah thanks Mokuba, but I think we'll have to be careful in waking the Yamis up... They might bite our heads off." Yuugi mused.

Otogi had already stood up, with one arm wrapped around Shizuka's waist protectively.

"We're gonna go to bed now." Otogi whispered silkily. Shizuka either ignored the suggestive comment, or missed it completely. Probably the former seeing as though she wasn't as innocent as everyone had thought.

"Yeah it's been a long night." Shizuka said, mid yawn. The both of them disappeared up the stairs. Mokuba convinced Yuugi and Ryou to rouse their yamis and go to sleep in their rooms.

"What about Honda?" Ryou whispered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Just leave him there, he looks comfortable." Mokuba whispered, pointing at Anzu. "See? He's already cozying up to Anzu, we should leave him here so they can spend quality time together." Mokuba grinned roguishly.

Satisfied with his excellant persuasive skills, Mokuba decided that he should retire to bed also.

**Seto's bedroom, 2am **

Seto was sprawled on his king-sized bed, snoring softly. Jou was snuggled up close to his chest, wide awake and content to listen to Seto's heartbeat. They hadn't had sex. Jou wanted to wait, he didn't want to waste a moment like that whilst drunk. It did take an immeasurable amount of will power to say no to Seto, who'd been used to getting anyone into his bed, being the famous Kaiba Seto. He merely had to point to his bed and people of both genders would jump in without thinking twice. But of course, this was Seto's first real relationship, and Jou wanted to make it special for him.

Jou sighed and admired the bracelet Seto had given him that night. It was beautiful. Real silver, and Seto's and his intials were ingraved on the inside. Jou didn't even want to think about how much it would've cost. Even though he was wealthy, Jou still remembered his early teen years, and how he and his father struggled with poverty. It just hurt too much to pay such a large sum for material possesions. It didn't matter now though. Seto could give Jou a cheap plastic bracelet from a garage sale and he would still love it, because it was from Seto.

Seto rolled over and was now facing Jou. He was still snoring softly. _'He looks so... beautiful like dis. Asleep... Looks like an angel.'_ Jou had no idea that Seto was feigning sleep. Seto found it hard to keep still when Jou started to trace patterns on his cheek and lips, and it drove him crazy. Jou suddenly realized he was still wearing the pants from his suit. He was too out of it to take anything else off. Just his shirt. He stood up reluctantly and padded over to Seto's dresser. Seto opened one eye and fixed it on Jou's bare chested form. _'Damn that pup, so gorgeous... so lithe, just flat out HOT.' _Seto groaned quietly and rolled over onto his stomach, his growing arousal made itself known with a particularly painful throb.

Jou opened Seto's drawers and hunted for a pair of boxers. It was too dark to actually see the clothes so he had to prod them to discern what they were. Eventually he found a pair of pale blue boxers, soft and silky to the touch. _'Probably expensive.'_ He quickly changed out of his pants and into the boxers before climbing back into the warm bed and snuggling up to a sleeping Seto, who had, fallen asleep. This time for real.

* * *

**Please review! I wanna know what you think. Suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Pancakes & Bad Dreams

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\\\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos and Luchs!

Gemini Fallen Angel: **Yeah that review was long enough! It doesn't really matter wether or not the reviews are lengthy, what matters is what is actually said in the reviews. Glad you like my style of writing! **

* * *

Seto's eyes shot open and his body jerked forward. Panting heavily, he wiped the sweat formed in little beads around his brow with the back of his hand and glanced at the clock on his bedside. It read 7:23am. He evened out his breathing by inhaling deeply.

_'Dammit, that same dream.' _

Seto had been dreaming of disturbing scenarios ever since he'd gotten close to Jounouchi. It seemed to him that the dreams were trying to separate them both. It's as if by odd chance, destiny was trying to prevent a terrible course of events from happening in the future. Naturally he'd kept these details to himself, he didn't want to worry Jou.

THE DREAM

_Seto, at a ball, dancing with Shizuka. She faces him, pulls him close, their noses almost touching. Seto can feel her cool breath on his lips. Her toungue darts out, it's forked, like a serpent's tongue. Seto can't scream. _

DREAM END

Seto shook his head, and growled in frustration, albeit quietly so as not to wake the sleeping form next to him. He looked over at Jou. The sheets were bunched around his waist, exposing his bare chest. Supple muscles, light tan. Delicious. He was snoring ever so softly, mumbling something about food now and then. Seto swung his legs over the bed and stood up. His mind was still groggy as he staggered forward, barely making it to the adjoining bathroom.

He had a quick look at himself in the mirror. _'I look like death warmed up'._

He stripped as fast as he could and practically threw himself into a cold shower. Deciding he was finally fully awake, he turned the hot water on. He let the warm water wash over him, easing his tensed muscles. Relaxing his whole body.

_'Why the fuck do I keep dreaming of his sister? Why is my subconscious hell bent on slowly driving me insane?' _

He stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. In the entire fifteen minutes it took for him to dry himself and put clean clothes on, he still couldn't banish the memories of the dream he'd just had. He gave up in the end, he was used to his mental defences failing quite often. Before he became friendly with Jounouchi's group, he had erected some kind of barrier around his real personality. This was his best defence mechanism. It would deflect emotions so that he couldn't be hurt, but he still wanted to experience life. It's like he couldn't stop himself from pushing people away. No matter how long he kept his arms up to protect himself, he'd always had to put them down sooner or later out of sheer exhaustion, and when he did, misery would waltz right in and have a seat inside his mind. Of course he didn't do that as much nowadays. He'd learnt to cut down on negative thoughts and have a go at being human. Thanks to Jounouchi...

Seto shook his head again, as though the demons would suddenly decide to eject. He sighed and padded over to the bed where Jounouchi was still snoring away.

"Pup.."

No response.

Seto pinched Jou's nose. "Wake up pup."

"NNN Seto leggo by dose!"

Seto smirked. "Let go of your nose hmm?"

"Ack. Stoppit I'm up already." Jou sat up and rubbed his eyes, then his nose. He glanced over at the clock.

"Seto it's a quarter ta eight in da mornin'. Give it a rest already ya damn freak."

"Why am I a freak Jououchi Katsuya?"

"Cuz you get up so damn early." Jou shot Seto a coy smile then buried himself under the covers.

Seto smirked and yanked the covers off, exposing a shivering Jou.

"Oh it's soo cold! Gimme the covers!"

"No."

"Just five more minutes." Jou pouted.

Seto, still smirking, grabbed Jou's ankles and proceeded to drag him off the bed.

"Nooooo! Lemme sleep for two more minutes." Jou clutched the sheets but wasn't strong enough to hold onto them for very long, partly because Seto was wide awake and didn't have the weakness associated with waking up in the morning and not being able to open a jar, and partly because he was laughing so hard.

Jou suddenly let go of the covers and Seto fell backwards, still holding onto Jou, they both crashed to the floor in a heap of tangled sheets. Jou was the first to recover, promptly snatching the sheets from Seto, and jumping back into bed, giggling.

Seto stood up and rubbed his head. He smiled when he saw Jou lying on the bed pretending to suck his thumb.

He sighed and decided to leave Jounouchi where he was.. A devilish little plan came to mind. He walked out of the room, but didn't close the door behind him so that Jou could still hear him were he to say something.

"Looks like there's no breakfast for you." He drawled, quite confident of the response he'd get.

There was a loud crash, a few choice swear words, a mad scramble, and Jou flew out of the room and ran past Seto, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Seto chuckled and went after him.

Malik, Marik, Otogi, Shizuka, Anzu, Honda, Yuugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Mokuba were all sitting at the breakfast bar, waiting for Jounouchi to finish cooking his 'world famous pancakes'. Seto joined them, sitting next to Mokuba.

_'God they'd changed. Too bad I wasn't like this when I first met them... When I first met Jou.'_

Seto took this opportunity to study Yuugi-tachi. Malik and Marik hadn't changed very much, in fact, the rest of the yamis hadn't changed very much at all, they just looked slightly older. Otogi was the same as always, flirting with everyone around him without meaning to. He'd taken to wearing insane amounts of makeup, especially eyeliner. Mokuba had changed a great deal too. He also wore eyeliner and even had a few tattoos; his hair wasn't very long, it hung down two inches past his jawline. His grey eyes were soothing, but they'd become fiery and fierce were he provoked or angry. Needless to say, the younger Kaiba was stunning.

Shizuka. Well Shizuka had dyed her hair black, and taken to having wild nights out on the town. Jounouchi knew of this but didn't want to _make_ Shizuka curb her party animal antics, he wanted her to decide what was best for herself. Seto suspected that Jou's lack of interference was really the result of not being able to get through to his sister. He didn't want to lose her, so he let her have full control over her own life. She was eighteen, and was responsible.. _enough._

Anzu had grown her hair amazingly long. Down to her waist. She was a professional photographer and even did shoots for various models. Her obsession with friendship and lengthy lectures were still very much a part of her. Unfortunately.

Honda was the same. The only difference was that he looked older. He still had a weird half mohawk, and refused to shave it off because, "It's my lucky charm!" He once said that he'd shave it off for Shizuka, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Ryou had grown much taller in the last few years, he was now just an inch shorter than his Yami, which equalled to five inches shorter that Seto. But of course Seto was very tall. His six foot six stature was complimented with broad shoulders and long legs. Jounouchi was a head shorter than him, which wasn't too bad, he didn't have to bend down too far to kiss his pup.

Last but not least, Yuugi. He hadn't grown much, but he was now only half a head shorter than Jounouchi. His eyes glimmered with a loving honesty, but he wasn't as naive as he looked.

Seto's musings were interrupted when Jounouchi shoved a stack of pancakes into his face.

"Everyone dig in!" Mokuba flashed a bright smile to Jou before attacking his pancakes.

"Ey save me some Mokuba!"

"But Jouuuu I'm hungrryyy." Mokuba whined, obviously mocking him.

Jou laughed good naturedly and clapped his hands together, "I'm gonna make so'more. You betta not eat dese ones."

Mokuba snorted in response. "Your pancakes are gross anyway."

Jou smirked and snatched Mokuba's plate away from him. "Nyah!"

"Aww i'm sorry Jou. Forgive me?" Mokuba pouted.

"Whose pancakes are de best?"

Mokuba sighed, "Yours are Jou."

Jou handed Mokuba's plate back, grinning all the while.

**Later, 11:30am**

Everyone had left the mansion. It was now only Seto and Jounouchi. Mokuba had gone out with yuugi-tachi. Seto was currently sitting in his office, typing up a report. He'd promised Jounouchi that he'd stop working after he'd finished the report, so they could spend time together. Just then, Jou stuck his head through the door.

"Hey Seto?"

"Yes pup?"

"You finished yet? I miss ya already."

"That's sweet Jou but I have to finish thi-"

Jou had already walked in and covered Seto's mouth with his own in a quick, chaste kiss.

"Thanks for that Katsuya, I'm finished now anyway."

"You called me by my first name.. I like dat." Jou smiled and ran a hand through his koi's hair.

"Well then, Katsuya, what would you like to do with me today? It's my week off and you better entertain me or I'm going back to work." Seto said, closing his laptop and standing to face Jounouchi.

"Well I dunno exactly, we can jus' hang here today." Jou mused.

"Katsuya?"

"Hmm?"

"I uhh.." Seto stuttered._ This is absurd! Kaibas are never lost for words!_

"You can tell me Seto." Jou said, becoming slightly worried.

"It doesn't matter where we go or what we do... As long as-" Seto began..

"As long as what Seto?" Jou asked, tilting his head to the side in an adorable puppy-dog way.

"As long as I'm with you of course." Seto said quickly. A slight blush threatened to creep over his features so he stared down at the floor, which was a safer place to look. He felt fingers under his chin as Jou gently forced him to look up.

"I love you, ya moron." Jou said, pulling Seto into a hug.

"I know Katsuya... I. I love you too. I was actually wondering.."

Jou pulled away from Seto slightly, but was still holding his arms.

"Shoot." Jou said, looking Seto directly in the eye.

Seto blushed again and cleared his throat.

"I know you're living in the lap of luxury in your father's hotel, but I was wondering if you'd like to-"

Jou buried his face in his koi's chest and started to giggle.

"Of course I will Seto."

Seto looked thoroughly confused. "What?"

"Of course I'll move in wid ya."

**

* * *

****Another chapter finished, God knows how many more to go! Hopefully many many more. But YOU can help speed up the update process, yes YOU. By reviewing of course. Suggestions, comments, roleplays, chocolate or whatever. I love 'em all.**


	4. Takin' out the trash

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\\\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs and Youko!

* * *

"Of course I'll move in wid ya."

**One week later...**

Jou had managed to pack the majority of his belongings by himself, all that was left to do was call Movers'n'Shakers to come and transport the multitude of boxes over to the Kaiba estate. He'd been on the phone all morning, first calling Seto's office and then Shizuka's place. There wasn't any answer from the latter. Jou was only slightly worried at this, seeing as though his sister had a habit of staying over at friend's places. She was afraid of being alone, and has been since Jou moved away to live with his father, which was a long time ago. They say that time heals all wounds, but Shizuka's were psychological scars, something that would probably never heal. She was abandoned in a sense...

Jou sighed and planted his hands on his hips, staring down at the stacks of boxes in his lounge room.

"It's gonna be a long day." He said aloud. "Might as well take out de trash."

He whistled as he went about carrying the trash bags, he could've called room service but he wanted to get out into some fresh air, the stink of the garbage he was carrying didn't exactly help, but after spending hours cramming everything he owned into boxes he thought he needed some 'outside' time.

Once in the elevator, he pushed the button for the ground floor, then a memory from his childhood came back to him. He smirked and set the garbage bags down, and pushed every button, causing the man that was in the elevator with him, to cough rather loudly and sigh over and over again. It didn't bother Jou, as far as he was concerned, he was floating on cloud nine. Just knowing that he was going to live with Seto created violent butterflies in his stomach. He loved it.

The elevator doors slid open smoothly once it reached the ground floor. Jou hefted the garbage bags in both hands and proceeded to walk through the lobby, earning glares from the rich snobs that usually hung around there. He walked outside and turned left into the rather large alleyway, littered with giant commercial dumpsters. He didn't bother to try and throw the bags in, so he just left them next to one of the smaller dumpsters. He turned on his heel and nearly fell backwards after coming face to face with his sister.

"Shizuka! Jeez you scared de hell outta me."

"Big brother I nee-" Shizuka lost consciousness, and fell forward. Jou caught her just in time.

Heart pounding, he slung Shizuka's limp form over his shoulders and ran back into the building, into the elevator and back into his suite. He fumbled with his cardkey but managed to get in without dropping his sister. Once inside, he set her down on the couch, wet a wash towel and dabbed her forehead with it.

"Shizuka? Sis.. C'mon wake up." Jou was panicky now, he turned around and scoped out the living room for his cell. He found it on the floor next to one of the boxes and snatched it up quickly. Dialling the emergency number, he sat down next to his sister and waited.

"Big brother wait." Shizuka said thickly, her vision was blurred and her tongue was numb.

Jou immediately hung up, tears in his eyes, he shoved his cell into his pocket.

"Sis what happened?"

Shizuka looked at him for a moment, as if she were trying to process the word 'happened'.

"I-" She began.

"What? What da fuck happened Shizuka?" Jou was trembling now, he was too panicky before to notice anything odd about Shizuka's appearance.

Dark circles under her eyes, in sharp contrast to the ghostly white of her skin. She was sweating and looked like a corpse that'd been floating down river for a month.

Jou took her hand, it was clammy, his was warm. He couldn't stop the hiss that came out of his mouth automatically.

Shizuka sniffled and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Jou didn't let go of her hand.

"Sis, you gotta tell me what happened. You look real bad y'know, I think I should call a doc-"

"NO!"

Jou was taken aback. He slowly let go of her hand and looked her right in the eye.

"Sis, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure ya need one righ' now."

"I-I can't."

"Dammit ya have to! Dat's it I'm callin' up."

"KATSUYA NO!"

Jou had already pulled out his cell, but Shizuka snatched it out of his hand and threw it across the room in one frenzied motion. She was panting heavily now, and looked frighteningly weak. Jou grimaced when the phone smashed into the wall and broke. He turned to face his sister and bit his lower lip.

"Alrigh', I won't call anyone, but ya gotta tell me... What happened to ya?"

Shizuka placed her hand over her breast pocket instinctively. Jou noticed this... There was a lump in the pocket. He suspected she was hiding something from him.

She took a few deep breaths and sighed. She looked into her brother's eyes. Honey. Glimmering with absolute devotion. Not worthy of her. She avoided his gaze and stared resolutely out the window. Jou took this opportunity to use his pick pocket skills from his youth. He snatched a small, unmarked packet out of her pocket. She felt something brush against her chest and her hand shot up to her breast pocket once again.

Big mistake.

"Give it back Katsuya."

"Why what's in it?" His brow came together in confusion.

"What'r ya hidin' from me sis?"

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE!" she screamed, tugging at the hem of Jou's shirt. She didn't have very much strength left and so she lost consciousness once again. Jou carefully put the packet into his trouser pocket and then fixed Shizuka's position. He took the wet towel and placed it gently on her forehead before getting up and making his way to the kitchen. He pulled out the packet and set it down on the table. It looked familiar, in a disturbing kind of way.

He gulped. It all came back to him. In his teen years, drugs.

_'God. Oh God not her..' _

He opened the packet cautiously, as if the contents would jump out and rip his face off. He took in a few shaky breaths and picked a small syringe out of the packet.

She was using heroin.

The same hard drug he'd warned her about when he was living with his gang.

_Don't touch the stuff Shizuka, it'll suck the life out of you. _

_I promise I won't big brother.. _

Jou let out a choked sob. Soon his entire body was shaking. He was crying so hard, but silently. He had to be strong.

After a good ten minutes he wiped his tears with a new determination. He quickly disposed of the packet and it's contents, and reconnected the hotel phone in his bedroom. He was gonna call the best fucking rehab centre in the city. But first, he had to call Seto.

He picked up on the thirteenth ring.

"What sort of fucking idiot let's the phone ring more that ten times!" Seto's harsh tone ravaged Jou's insides.

"Seto, it's me."

Silence.

"Katsuya? Oh.. I'm.. I'm sorry I thought it was an employee."

"S'alrite, listen Seto, I gotta tell you somethin' important okay?"

"Sure puppy, I'm listening." Seto's voice softened, and Jou was glad for that.

Jou told him everything. The entire phone conversation lasted for about twenty minutes, and ended with Seto promising to hire the best doctors in the country to go with Shizuka to rehab. No sooner did Jou hang up, the phone came to life again, ringing loudly and startling Jou.

"Jounouchi Katsuya speakin'."

"Hey little brother."

Jou's eyes widened and his breath hitched. The voice on the other line sensed it.

"Missed me?"

"Who.. Who is dis!"

"That's no way to talk to your older brother."

Jou gulped. He answered tentatively, "Logan?"

**

* * *

****A/N: I know I've been updating daily, and I'm not sure how long I'm gonna continue doing that, so if the next chapter comes out after more than a couple of days, don't think I've stopped writing okies? Hope you liked this one! Please Review. Reviews are the lifeblood of authors. **


	5. Logan

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\\\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs and Youko!

* * *

Six foot Five. Broad shoulders. Easy grin. Electric green eyes. Dark hair. Dripping with sex appeal. The mirror image of Jounouchi Katsuya.

Jounouchi Logan. His twin brother.

Logan had been separated from his family at the tender age of twelve. By that time he'd severed all bonds with his parents and both of his siblings, more so with Katsuya than Shizuka, but only because she was too young to understand complicated matters such as the ones Katsuya was facing at the time. Logan was the black sheep of the family, and was kicked out by his father after...

Harming Katsuya on purpose.

On more than one occasion.

He was a strange kid growing up. He enjoyed torturing small animals and killed bugs whenever he encountered them. He'd often accompany the motion of bringing his foot down on a crowd of ants with a sadistic smirk. Katsuya being the gentle child he was, often asked his brother why he hated things so much.

The response was always the same.

_"Because I love having power over their lives. I know I can watch 'em and then kill 'em when I want." _

_"But why Logan? Don't you feel bad?" Katsuya had asked. _

_"If people can do it to me THEN I CAN DO IT TOO!" _

Katsuya hadn't understood his brother then, but a few years later, experience with the underworld in his teen years and maturity with age, helped him put the pieces of a puzzle he'd stored in his mind as a child together at last. His brother took out his frustration on those weaker than him. Why? Because Logan, was being hurt. By whom? Katsuya never found out. Even though the age gap between Logan and himself was only a few minutes, Logan was years beyond his mental age, he had the mind of a sixteen year old when he was only twelve.

Katsuya still remembered the last thing his brother said to him before he was taken away. Katsuya had told Logan that he could change himself if he tried hard enough, and his brother had responded with,

_"You're so stupid little brother. Experience shapes a person, not will power."_

The armed policemen dragging Logan away at the time were dumbfounded by such a statement coming from a twelve year old. It caught them off gaurd, and they'd let go of Logan's arms simultaneously. Logan was quick to take advantage of this, and had fisted Katsuya's shirt and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Katsuya couldn't push him away, he was shorter and weaker. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds but in those short seconds, Logan had buried within his brother, a primal fear. When Logan finally let go of Katsuya's shirt, the policemen recovered from their moment of stupor and grabbed the kid by his arms and resumed dragging him to their car.

Logan was smiling at Katsuya the whole time. Anyone looking at the kid would've thought it was a genuine smile. But Katsuya could see the frightening mad glint in his brother's eyes.

_'One day he'll come back for me... I.. Don't want that '_

Katsuya had started to bawl. Nothing could calm him down. He felt like every nerve ending in his body was on _fire_.

Logan had instilled a fear of God into him. God in this case, being Logan.

Now, normally police officers don't drag children away. Logan was a special case. The kind of abnormal behaviour Logan was displaying warranted immediate arrest. Regardless of age. It wasn't _human._ He'd gotten his hands on his dad's rifle and shot Shizuka's puppy. He then used his mother's bread knife to cut open the puppy's belly, and retrieve the bullet. All while the rest of the family were out shopping for a birthday gift for him. Looks like he had a gift of his own to give them. He'd wrapped up the bloodied carcass and placed it on Shizuka's bed. Thankfully, Katsuya was sharing rooms with her at the time and so he found the gruesome 'present' and got rid of it before his sister could see it.

That made Logan mad. He didn't like people taking away the object of his amusement. So that same night, after recieving birthday wishes, blowing out the candles, the whole birthday celebration, he began making plans for his next bout of 'fun'.

Target: Katsuya.

Normally Katsuya wasn't Logan's target. He loved Katsuya more than anyone else in the family, because his brother was the only one that treated him like an equal. But this invisible line of respect was destroyed after Katsuya had meddled with his plans on traumatizing Shizuka.

After that, Logan picked on Katsuya always. No holds barred. His father once caught him creeping up to his sleeping brother with scissors in hand. Logan had started to cry saying that he'd borrowed the scissors from Katsuya earlier and just wanted to return them. He'd given such a convincing performance, his father was forced to believe him.

Another time, Logan and Katsuya were swimming at a public pool. Logan had 'accidentally' jumped on top of Katsuya whilst he was in the water. A lifegaurd had to perform CPR on the boy. Logan just stood back and watched concerned people crowd around his brother, with a wry smile plastered onto his face.

After being in a juvenile detention centre for a long time, Logan had learnt to curb his sadistic urges. He learnt how to keep himself under control, and only to unleash hell on those who provoked him. He was bored in hurting people for fun.. Instead, he set people up to hurt or provoke him so it'd give him an excuse to actually do things. He loved the 'hunt'. He was a master at manipulating people, and he'd rather play with someone's mind than sit around being nice and being bored.God knows he had the talent to do it. And if he had it, he'd flaunt it.

Logan was, and still is, an extremely powerful personality.

In essence, Logan was cunning and he knew what he wanted and how to set about getting it. This driving personality coupled with his ridiculously good looks, opened many doors for him. He could get a job without presenting a resume. His charisma did that for him, he charmed the pants off of everyone too. Mostly males however.

When Logan walked into a room, he brought with him a cloud of great energy and optimism. He fed this energy to people, and in turn, wrapped them around his finger. He was so good, that he could convince someone to jump off a bridge.

And now.

Logan is twenty-three. And he's looking for Katsuya.

**Jounouchi's hotel suite, just after the phone call...**

Jou's short conversation with his brother, Logan, hadn't gone very well. He was in such shock that he couldn't say anything, except of course, the whereabouts of his new home, the Kaiba mansion.

_'Dat bastard did it ta me again! Why d'fuck did ya give him Seto's address Jou! Damn him and de fucking word salad he fed me!' _

Jou let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was still crouched beside the phone in his bedroom. He stood up slowly, and walked back into the lounge room.

"Hey sis you awake?" Jou walked to the couch and gently pulled the blanket off of his sister.

A sister that had vanished.

"Oh no dat can't be! She wouldn't!" Jou jumped up suddenly and grabbed two handfuls of his golden hair and tore away in frustration and hopelessness. He turned around quickly and ran to the kitchen. His wallet was sitting on the table, and it wasn't there before. _'She went through my stuff.' _

He opened his wallet slowly. All the cash he had on him was gone. Two hundred dollars gone. The money he was going to give to the movers. Gone.

_'So dat's it. Shoulda known. She was fakin' it. Jus' ta take my money.' _

Jou sighed and hung his head. He dropped his wallet onto the counter and went back into his bedroom to phone Seto.

**Meanwhile, In the alleyway beside the hotel... **

"Did you get the cash?" asked a tall, slender young man. He flicked stray hairs out of his face and ran a hand through Shizuka's hair.

"Yeah, it was an easy bet. My brother always has cash on him." Shizuka rubbed her hands together and stomped on the ground in an attempt to warm up, the winter air chilling the both of them to the bone.

"Well you did a good job Shizuka." The man drawled, obviously bored with the whole affair.

"Wait a minute, can I use your cell?" asked Shizuka, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"What for?" he asked.

"Gotta call my boyfriend, tell him it's over." Shizuka replied simply, holding out her hand. The man, Akito, sighed and handed his cell over.

"Be quick would you?"

"Yeah yeah I will." Shizuka dialled Otogi's cell. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Shizuka sweetheart."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I can recognize your dulcet tones anywhere darling." Otogi replied.

"It's over."

Silence.

"What?"

"You heard me, I've found someone I'm more suited to."

"But I thou-"

"Thought what?"

"I thought you were happy, I thought _we_ were happy."

"No Otogi, I just needed you as a cover, to get rid of Honda."

"So it's over?"

"Yes."

Shizuka hung up and handed the phone back to Akito. He smirked and pinched her nose, which had turned red from the cold. It was the only color in her face. She took Akito's hand, and they walked through the alleway and into the backstreets together.

**

* * *

****Hurrah! Another chapter in the bag! I hope you like my new character, Logan. Please review! I won't eat you if you don't but I'd love to hear from you anyway!**


	6. Dirty Laundry

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\\\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko and izzymyster!

_

* * *

__Shizuka hung up and handed the phone back to Akito. He smirked and pinched her nose, which had turned red from the cold. It was the only color in her face. She took Akito's hand, and they walked through the alleway and into the backstreets together._

**The next day, Kaiba mansion, 7am**

Sunlight streamed in through Seto's bedroom window, bathing the room in a warm orange glow. Seto groaned and rolled over, the soft chimes of his alarm clock penetrating his skull in the dead quiet. He opened his eyes wide, and then let them drop to half mast, surveying the lithe young body next to him.

"Good morning puppy." Seto whispered, pushing himself up so he was supported by his elbows. He stretched his neck lazily and ran a hand through Jounouchi's hair. Jou merely grunted and resumed snoring softly. Seto shot a quick glance at the alarm clock that was still chiming softly and promptly pressed random buttons in the hopes that it'd shutup. It wasn't too loud though, Seto was an incredibly light sleeper so the slightest noise would wake him up, hence the quiet alarm. He shifted in his spot a little, before deciding to get up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and cast a sideways glance at Jou before shuffling off into the adjoining bathroom.

_'What's wrong with me these days?'_ Thought Seto bitterly, _'I should be up and alert, not sleeping on my feet in the mornings.'_

He showered quickly, pelting his skin with icy droplets of water, in an attempt to wake himself up. There was no excuse for fatigue. Not for Kaiba Seto anyway. He strode back into the bedroom briskly, and pulled on his work clothes, a black business suit. _'What the hell?'_ He stood for a good minute, staring blankly into his wardrobe, glued to the spot. He shook his head rather violently, in an attempt to rid himself of the stupor that had folded itself into his brain. There he was, standing in the middle of his bedroom, gawping at a closet and only half dressed. Trousers check. Socks check. Shoes check. Belt check. Jacket check. Tie check. Shirt...

"Shit." he muttered, turning on his heel, almost slamming into a very drowsy Jounouchi.

"Katsuya! Don't sneak up on me like that! He snapped, ushering Jou back into bed. He stood there, still bare chested, waiting impatiantly for his puppy to climb back into bed. Once Jou was safely snoring away, Seto flung his jacket over his shoulder and with his tie in his other hand, left the room quietly and made his way downstairs. What he saw however, when he reached the kitchen was a mild surprise. Mokuba was sitting at the breakfast bar, talking on the phone, shoving in mouthfuls of cereal between each sentence. It was rare he got up so early.

"Moku-" Seto began.

Mokuba responded with a finger to his lips. Seto didn't like to be 'shushed' and glared at his brother, but only half heartedly. Mokuba finished Seto off with a rude hand gesture and a playful smirk. Seto sighed and left the kitchen, he ambled down the hallway wondering dimly where all his staff were. He finally made it to the laundry, and was relieved to find his shirt already in the dryer. With nothing else to do, he plopped down in front of it and waited, arms folded, head leaning back against the wall.

Less than two minutes later, Jounouchi walked in. He looked at Seto with a bemused expression.

"What'r ya doin' down 'ere Seto?" he asked, yawning loudly and scratching his belly.

"I have a fetish for watching clothes spin around in dryers, what the fuck else would I be doing here?" Seto snarled, letting a scowl creep over his features. He stared at the dryer determindly, avoiding Jou's soft expression as best he could. Jou merely cocked an eyebrow and snatched Seto's jacket that'd been tossed carelessly aside.

"Seto." he said, before crumpling up the jacket and throwing it into Seto's bewildered face.

"What!" Seto spat, turning an unflattering shade of scarlet.

"You're so cute sometimes y'know dat."

Seto cursed and turned his attention back to the dryer. Jou, fully expecting retaliation, sighed and crouched next to him. Seto couldn't stifle a quiet moan when Jou kissed his neck gently. Perhaps this bad mood was the result of lack of human contact for the last couple of days? Seto pushed the useless thought out of his already cluttered mind and stood up. Jou smirked and watched Seto pull his shirt out of the dryer.

"Y'know.." he began.

"Hum?" Seto replied, pulling his shirt on and deftly buttoning it. He strode past Jou and out into the hallway. Jou followed him, waiting for a decent reply. Seto fixed his tie and slung his jacket over his shoulder. "What is it pup?"

Jou chuckled. Seto cocked an eyebrow.

"Did ya forget dat you're on vacation already?"

Seto stood, rooted to the spot the second time that morning. He hung his head and then tossed his jacket aside with a vehement "Fuck."

Suddenly it all came back to him. The multiple late night phonecalls to a few of his senior employees regarding his month long vacation.

He recovered from yet another hazy moment and began taking his clothes off. Right then and there. He pulled of both shoes and socks, stood up and took off his pants, removed his jacket, almost strangled himself in yanking his tie off and nearly tearing off his shirt until he was standing in the middle of the hallway wearing nothing but boxers. Mokuba walked past them on his way to his bedroom, munching on a bagel. He stared at Seto for a second before grinning at him,

"No need for me to know what you guys have been up to, but you really should put on some clothes, it's winter y'know." he said coyly, before sauntering off to his bedroom. Seto let a smile play on his lips, bad mood vapourized in the light of knowing he'd have an entire month to spend with his puppy.

"Pup, let's go back to bed."

"You should walk around like dis more often, gimme somthin' ta stare at." Jou smiled at Seto with his tongue between his teeth, before taking his arm and leading him back to _their_ bedroom. Jou couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to Shizuka. He figured that he'd try to find her later on, she seemed to be able to survive on her own, what with that stunt she pulled with taking his money, and coincedentally breaking up with Otogi (who'd told everyone already), she was undoubtedly street smart, after spending a few months with Jou and his gang...

Jou sighed. Seto looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Katsuya?" he asked when they were finally lying in bed.

Jou snorted in response and waved Seto's question away.

"Pup?" Seto pressed, eager to know of any problems plaguing his puppy, he'd exterminate them immediately.

"Nothin' jus' thinkin' bout air." Jou said evasively. Seto was curious, yet he didn't press Jou any longer. He made a silent vow to keep a closer eye on Jounouchi's moods.

**Grubby apartment, City, 11am...**

"Hey Akito you got a nice place goin down 'ere." said Murdoc.

Akito smiled a sloppy smile, black eyes gleaming in the little sunlight that filtered through the grimy window of the two room apartment. He ran a hand through his long black hair, chewing on a chunk of frozen marijuana. He hated when he had to freeze the stuff. It took away some of the quality.

Murdoc sat down in the dirty armchair in the corner, directly opposite Akito, who was currently lying on a tattered sofa.

Akito spat out the stuff he was chewing, and sat up. He studied Murdoc. A tall, awkward teen, obviously had some experience with the underworld of the city. He was ugly, no doubt, and he had this constant mad glint in his eye which probably caused a lot of people to question his sanity. A crop of blue, matted hair sat on his head, and his icy blue eyes were hidden under dark shades much too small for his face. A truly frightening person.

"Murdoc." Akito said finally.

"Yeah?" he replied, eager to hear what Akito had to say.

"Well. No doubt that a young girl wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley." he drawled, playing with his hair.

Murdoc chortled and had a sip of his warm beer.

"That's all you got to say 'bout me? I came here for business, the punks down at the warehouse aren't buying enough, and I'm overstocked." said Murdoc, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette.

Akito looked thoroughly amused at the teen's insistence.

"Alright, I'll buy you out." he said simply.

Murdoc clapped his hands together, sloshing his beer all over himself in the process. He cursed and stubbed out the remains of his cigarette.

"What's the catch?" he asked, lighting another cigarette.

Akito looked mighty pleased with himself at that point.

"You can do odd jobs for me. Run my errands. The usual." Akito said silkily, brushing stray hairs out of his face.

Murdoc's ears perked up at this point, he licked his lips and chuckled, baring his yellowed teeth.

"Deal. You buy everything I've got, and I'm yours baby!"

Akito nodded his head and smirked. Their little conversation was interrupted by a harsh knocking at the door. Murdoc made a move to stand up and was halfway out of his chair when Akito gestured for him to stay seated. As if on cue, the person outside the door could be heard cursing followed by the jangle of keys. The door swung open and a dishevelled Shizuka walked into the room, carrying groceries. Akito stood up immediately. Something was wrong. Murdoc sat in his seat, stupefied.

"You were followed? Cops?" asked Akito, quickly running about the apartment, hiding any evidence of the presence of drugs.

"Akito it's okay!" Shizuka yelled. Akito stopped immediately, eyeing Shizuka suspiciously.

"No one followed you?" he asked incredulously.

"Who'd wanna follow someone to the armpit of the city?" she retorted, placing the groceries on the table.

Akito laughed, a somewhat raw sound erupted from his throat. It was evident that this young man didn't laugh often.

"So. Why do you look like shit?" he asked, letting a smile play on his lips.

"We don't have any damn money Akito, not after you spend it all on this guy!" she snarled, pointing at Murdoc as though he were a piece of furniture.

At this, Akito looked thoughtful. "So were did we get the money we have now to pay Murdoc?"

Shizuka sighed. "My brother."

"Precisely." said Akito, clicking his fingers. Shizuka got wind of the plan forming in Akito's mind and smiled.

"He's with Seto Kaiba y'know... rich bastard." said Shizuka.

"We can use that to our advantage. Get your brother to fork over some cash. The only question is.. how?"

"Blackmail?" offered Shizuka.

Akito put his knuckles under his chin. Murdoc was still frozen in place in the corner.

"Shizuka. Remember that... relative of yours you once told me about?"

"Yeah?"

"Would he help us?"

"Yeah.. YEAH! That's perfect, he was kicked out of our house because of my brother, he'll probably want revenge..."

Akito was smiling quite evilly now.

"What was his name again?" he asked.

"Logan."

"Yeah... Logan hmm... We can use that."

**

* * *

****A/N: Review Puhlease and I shall be forced to update! **


	7. Miss me?

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\\\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko, izzymyster and fanficlunatic234!

* * *

Seto and Jounouchi were both spending Seto's first morning off by sleeping. The weather was beginning to change outside, and the little patches of blue sky that let the sunlight through were no longer there, instead replaced by large stretches of grey clouds. A few birds were still singing their songs outside, it was a miracle they didn't freeze to death in the snow.

Seto opened his eyes. But what he saw outside only strengthened his desire to stay in bed with Jou. Blizzard. Not exactly weather for a picnic but in any case, he was awake and he couldn't go back to sleep. It was already noon anyway, so he yawned, stretched and got up relatively quietly.

Pulling on a dark blue dressing gown, Seto gave Jou a quick kiss on his forehead before making his way downstairs. He checked into Mokuba's room and realised he wasn't home. Seto later found a hastily scrawled note in the kitchen from his brother.

_Gone to Yuugi's. Be back if weather permits. _

_Mokuba. _

Seto sighed and grabbed a slice of bread, he stuffed it into the toaster and sat down at the breakfast bar. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the newspaper. Nothing interesting. He contemplated going to watch the news on television when the sound of toast erupting from the toaster gave him a start. Cursing, he grabbed his toast and walked into the lounge room. He switched on the TV and dropped into a squashy armchair by the fire. '_Probably lit by the servants before they left.' _Seto thought.

Taking a moody bite of his toast, he picked up the remote and switched to the news channel.

_And in other news, Domino city has been buried under several feet of snow this morning! The unexpectad blizzard means that stores and some private schools will be closed and we encourage people to stay in their homes until the weather has calmed. _

Seto smiled. He didn't want to go out anywhere anyway. As long as he was with his puppy... Being at _home_ with him would be an added bonus of course. Taking one last bite of his now cold toast, Seto switched off the TV and stood up. He was halfway to his bedroom when the doorbell pierced the eerie silence that had settled in the mansion.

_'Who the hell would be out on a day like this!' _he thought, mildly surprised.

He walked back downstairs, taking his time until he finally reached the door. He wrenched it open.

"What the hell do you-" Seto began.

"Hey." a nice voice said. A deep, gentle rumble that licked Seto's ears and made them tingle.

Seto had to work very hard to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. There stood a young man, that looked to be about the same age as him. He looked exactly like Jounouchi. Only with dark hair, and piercing green eyes that could give his own blue ones a run for their money.

"Uh..Who.. How?" Seto sputtered.

The young man merely ignored him, and walked inside, shaking snow out of his hair and taking off his coat. He turned to face Seto, his handsome features retained an innocent and slightly curious expression as he surveyed Seto's entire form. He finally spoke.

"You must be Kaiba Seto, I'm sorry to be intruding on you like this but I was in the neighborhood." he paused and watched Seto's expression. It didn't change and so he continued.

"I heard that my brother was staying with you. Is that true?" he asked, curious expression replaced by a bored, worn look.

"Brother? I didn't know Katsuya had a brother.. What's your name?" Seto asked, slightly intimidated by this young man's stature. It bothered Seto to let other people intimidate him, it was his place to intimidate people, not the other way around.

"Logan. Pleased to finally meet the great Kaiba Seto." said Logan, taking off his glove and holding out his hand. Seto took it reluctantly, and shook firmly. Something was wrong with him, his stomach started spasming uncontrollably, like a million butterflies were crammed inside it... A feeling that started to go downwards...

"Right. Just wait over there in the living room and I'll get Katsuya." said Seto, letting his hand slip out of Logan's warm grip.

"Yeah okay." said Logan, shooting Seto a knowing smile before heading off to the living room.

Seto must've run upstairs at full speed, because he was already standing over Katsuya in the space of about five seconds.

"Katsuya?" Seto prodded his shoulder. After not getting a response he sighed and yanked the covers off, earning a groan from Katsuya, who's face was still buried in his pillow.

"Katsuya, get up, there's someone here to see you." Seto said gruffly.

Katsuya immediately sat up. _'Shizuka?'_ he thought, hope dancing around in every nerve.

"Who's lookin' for me?" he asked, still bleary eyed.

Seto huffed and sat down next to him. "He says he's your brother, and by the looks of him I don't doubt it." Seto murmured, stroking Katsuya's hair absently.

Katsuya took a little time in processing what Seto was saying.

"Who's lookin' for me?" he asked again, looking straight ahead as though the person would materialise in the door frame.

"Your brother, Logan." Seto said impatiently. "Go downstairs, he's waiting for you. I have to make an important phonecall. And then we'll talk about you inviting relatives I don't know about over."

Seto finished talking only to see that Katsuya's eyes were wide, and his breathing was laboured.

"Katsuya? Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing Katsuya by the shoulders.

Katsuya's eyes widened, and his curious expression hardened into a snarl.

"I didn't invite him." he said. Seto looked puzzled.

"Then why did he come here?" he asked, letting go of Katsuya's shoulders.

"Shizuka musta told him where I was. I didn't invite him ova'." Katsuya said quietly, fidgeting and looking around expectantly.

"Got a fued with your brother you haven't sorted out?" asked Seto, intrigued by his puppy's uncharectaristic behaviour.

"Fued is an understatement." Katsuya snorted. "I jus' haven't seen him for a long time now."

Seto nodded, trying to be as understanding as possible, but it was hard seeing as though his brain was trying to process a million thoughts at once.

"I think." Seto began.

"Hm?" Katsuya grunted, now standing.

"I think you should just go down there and talk to him." he said finally.

"Wow. Seto givin' me tips on how ta socialize." Katsuya grinned, although half heartedly. Seto blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Just go, we can't kick him out because of the weather (Katsuya looked out the window at this point) and I have to make a phone call to the company's head office."

Katsuya nodded and strode out of the room, putting on a robe as he went. Seto watched him leave the room and sighed.

Katsuya walked down the stairs slowly, savouring every Logan-free moment as he went along. As he got closer to the living room he heard the sound of TV, a news bulletin, and continued walking slow motion until he was standing in the door frame of the back end of the living room. He made a coughing sound to get Logan's attention.

Logan's head whipped around immediately.

Logan smiled. A strange smile, one that didn't enhance his handsome features, but made him look deadly. Katsuya's first instinct was to run away. _What did Logan want from him anyway?_

"Hey little bro." said Logan, getting up and walking towards Katsuya.

"Why are you here?" Katsuya asked incredulously, keeping his eyes trained on Logan, who merely sighed dramatically.

"I came to see you stupid." grinned Logan, having snaked his arms around Katsuya's neck.

"Shizuk-" Katsuya began, but Logan shut him up by pressing his finger against his lips, firmly, but oddly gentle.

"She told me who you were with. She's alright by the way, no need to worry. Now about your man... Seto?" Logan chuckled. "You're lucky you have a guy like him. You don't exactly have to worry about money do you? And don't fret, I don't mind the whole using people for money bit."

"I'm not using him Logan." Katsuya said determindly, still locked in an awkward embrace.

"Katsuya.." Logan breathed into Katsuya's ear, making him shiver.

"What about me? Did you miss me?" Logan asked, words dripping with venom,snaking one arm around Katsuya's waist and the other around his neck.

"Lo-Logan." Katsuya stammered, every nerve ending in his body burning with fear.

Logan tightened his grip on his brother, and moved his lips to his neck. He kissed Katsuya gently, bringing tears to the blond's eyes.

"Did you miss the fun we use to have Katsuya?" Breathed Logan, now kissing Katsuya's face softly.

Katsuya wanted to scream, he wanted to run away, run into Seto's arms, be safe from this... monster.

Logan's grip on Katsuya was now vice-like, he had his brother exactly where he wanted him, under his control. His to use freely and as often as he wished.

Katsuya whimpered and Logan smirked, now grinding his hips against Katsuya's slowly, torturously, still kissing his face and ears softly.

Katsuya wanted to scream and cry so badly, he was reverting to the shivering little ball of misery he was when he was twelve, and he was angry. Damn he was angry. Angry that he was so weak, angry that his body was betraying him by being aroused.

Logan, still smirking, kissed Katsuya on his lips once more, before licking the bottom lip just a little, demanding entry. Katsuya didn't oblige and so Logan forced him to by thrusting against his hips, causing their arousal to skyrocket. Katsuya gave in and suddenly found his brother's warm, insistent tongue down his throat. They finally broke apart when Logan needed air. He slowly let Katsuya slip from his arms, and drop into an armchair.

"So you did miss me." Logan remarked, still smirking.

Katsuya had tears in his eyes now, he felt so dirty and angry at his body. His erection was visible, and Logan seemed to enojy the whole effect. Katsuya wiped his tears on his sleeve, wondering where the hell Seto was for all of this.

**

* * *

****A/N**: **A sick, twisted chapter I know, but it's all a part of the story so it's important. Please review and I'll update even faster!**


	8. The Deal

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko, izzymyster, fanficlunatic234, Narakuluva, CircleKV12 and RiokuAvalon!

* * *

Seto put down the reciever, not paying attention to the protests from the man on the other line.

Only because Jou had stuck his head through the door, giving Seto a 'We need to talk' look.

Seto sat down behind his desk and gestured for Jou to sit in the chair opposite. Jou walked in timidly, trying to figure out if Seto was in the right mood to be talked to. He sat down, clasped his hands and placed them on the desk. Seto smiled at him tenderly and reached forward, Jou withdrew his hand. It wasn't because he didn't want Seto's touch, it was out of sheer reflex. '_Or maybe something to do with Logan dirtying me.._' Jou thought bitterly.

"What is it pup?" Seto asked, leaning back and folding his arms. He didn't like being rejected like that.. He was used to getting what he wanted, and Jou's sudden recoil made him worry.

Jou exhaled and looked up to meet Seto's penetrating gaze. The blond said nothing. It was as if the words were sucked out of him the moment a sentence formed in his brain. Seto broke the silence.

"Where's Logan?" he asked.

"Sleeping." was all Jou could say.

Seto gave him a pointed look. "Sleeping?"

"Yeah, on da couch downstairs." Jou was uncomfortable, and Seto sensed it almost immediately.

"Well, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Seto asked automatically, trying in vain to ignore his puppy's desperate expression.

"Look, he needs a place ta stay, and I jus' thought dat maybe he could stay 'ere with us."

"I don't think any of us can leave this house now anyway, not even for groceries, Logan included, you know how the wea-"

"Maybe he could stay after da weather clears, y'know, like... permanently." Jou finished lamely.

Seto looked taken aback, but kept his cool. Something had deeply disturbed his puppy and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"He can stay, as long as you're happy. We have plenty of space so that isn't an issue." Seto expected Jou to jump up, or even shout or laugh or smile or anything! But no. Jou merely bowed his head in thanks and stood up.

Seto stood up at the exact same time and managed to grab Jou's arm before he left the room. Jou turned around, thoroughly confused.

"Are you okay?" asked Seto.

"Yeah, jus' tired is all." Jou said evasively.

Seto bit his lower lip. "Alright, well don't wake Logan just yet. You should go back to bed, you're not looking to well puppy."

Jou smiled, a hint of his goofy attitude flashed in his expression but was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

FLASHBACK

_"So those are my choices?" asked Jou, blinking back tears. _

_"Yes. Either you convince your man, Seto, to let me stay here with you guys permanently, or throw me out, and you'll be throwing out any chance of ever seeing your precious sister again along with me." Logan snarled, grabbing a fistful of Jou's hair and jerking his head from side to side. _

_"Yeah alrigh' I'll tell him.. UNNGH! Okay jus' let go!" Jou cried, waving his arms around frantically, trying to grab hold of Logan's shirt. _

_Logan eased the pull, but kept his grip firm. "We're gonna play happy family, and if Seto notices something out of the norm than you're gonna be in trouble brother. Oh and don't forget the other end of the deal. You can have as much attitude as you want with me when we're not in bed. In bed, I'm the master, got it?" _

_Logan accompanied the motion of jerking Jou's head back with a sly smile. He let go of Jou's hair and sighed. _

_"We're gonna have fun Katsuya, no one ever gets bored with me in their bed." Logan sneered, before launching into a fit of laughter. _

_Jou wiped his tears away angrily. He was completely crushed. Blackmailed. The only way he could find his sister would be through Logan, and Logan wanted a lot from him. It was a hard decision to make. Either obey Logan's wishes and be his fuck toy without Seto knowing, or never see his sister again. _

END FLASHBACK

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry about the wait! And I'm sosososo sorry that this chap's really short, I'm drowning in work! Oh and the flashback is straight after the scene where Logan 'dirties' Jou whilst Seto's making a phonecall.**


	9. Limo In the Snow

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

\-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko, izzymyster, fanficlunatic234, Narakuluva, CircleKV12, RiokuAvalon andKiweeo!

* * *

"Hurry up you two, we're gonna be late." Logan's deep, gentle voice floated through the hallway, reaching both Seto and Jounouchi's ears. Jou cursed and fumbled with his cell before resolutely cramming the tiny piece of technology into his pocket.

"Pup, it insults me to know that you think I'm blissfully unaware of your plight." Seto said tonelessly. His face looked worn and he was tired, but since that day Jou had come to him with news of Logan's sudden wish to stay with them he had sworn to watch Jou more carefully. That was two days ago, and now here they were, a trio of ridiculously good looking men going out to dinner, Seto's carefully formulated plan had amounted to nothing so far.

"Pup?"

Jou looked taken aback by the comment. The blond studied Seto's gaunt face. Angry that Seto's expression didn't betray any of his inner emotions, Jou simply stared at him with an air of disdain.

"Pup, please, talk to me." Seto said, voice suddenly thick. Jou noticed this slight change and before Seto had time to hide his tears, he had strode over to him and enfolded him in his arms. Seto rested half his weight on Jou, relieved that he finally got a response that wasn't an angry grunt.

Jou pulled away gently.

"M'sorry Seto. I've jus' been tryin' ta figure out a few things dat's all. I didn't mean ta worry ya. Forgive me?"

Seto released a deep, uncharacteristic laugh and kissed Jou's forehead.

"Of course I forgive you. You go on ahead, I have to leave a note for Mokuba."

Jou grinned, happy that that short but intense chapter of his relationship with Seto had ended. He knew that he really could talk to Seto if things were bothering him. '_But Logan?' _He thought bitterly.

Jou banished all unhealthy thoughts from his cluttered mind and ambled out into the snow to where the limo was waiting. Logan was leaning against the car door quite casually, occasionally bringing his cigarette to his lips. One habit that suited Logan was definitely smoking. He looked cool, not repulsive and unhealthy, but laid back and good natured, unapproachable, _but cool._ Logan dropped his cigarette, and stepped on it. He patted Jou's shoulder when the blond approached.

"What's takin' Mr Vanity so long?" Logan joked, smiling at his brother all too innocently.

"Don't call him dat you asshole. He's leavin' a note for Mokuba." Jou retorted, fury evident in his tone.

"Touchy aren't we Katsuya? I'm sure Seto-kins absolutely adores Mokuba." Logan purred, still smiling. Jou looked at him sharply, racking his brain for an insult. No time.

Logan kissed Jou on the cheek gently, before taking off his glove and caressing it.

"Yes Katsuya, I'm sure that Seto loves his brother very much. But not as much as I love you." Logan said quietly, stepping away from Jou and resuming his leaning against the door pose. Jou touched his cheek where his brother had kissed him, and looked at Logan.

Jou's other half looked weary and forlorn. He's breathing was uneven, Jou noticed, and his eyes were glimmering with an emotion that Jou couldn't quite discern. Both brothers were pulled out of their trances by Seto slamming the front door loudly, without meaning too. Jou sniffed, and smiled at Seto who shrugged and smirked. Logan was silent.

Seto ran a hand through his hair. He was careful not to walk down the steps too fast in the event that he fell. The steps were covered in ice and he really wasn't in the mood for pain. As he was walking, he took the time to quickly scan his koi. Jou was wearing a dark green dress shirt, with a light jacket. Seto marveled at Jou's resilience where weather was concerned.

Seto tried hard to help it. But he couldn't. He shot a quick glance at Logan and his brain noted was he was wearing against his mind's will. Logan looked perfectly comfortable wearing a dark purple turtleneck, with a black but soft leather jacket thrown on. He looked great. Seto himself was wearing a corporate style black shirt and jacket. He threw on a blue dress tie for colour.

Logan, seemingly brought out of his daydream, clapped his hands together. Jou dived into the limo immediately, presumably to be out of the cold. Seto arched an eyebrow when Jou's twin gestured for him to get in, earning a cold, piercing and downright scary gaze from Logan. Seto didn't let any emotion form into an expression. He merely got in the car and sat as close to Jou as was possible. Logan got in last, and closed the door firmly. Seto barked a few orders to the driver, before closing the tinted glass barrier between the passengers and driver.

**

* * *

****A/N: I'm sick!  I really don't wanna be sick. It sucks. I remember loving being sick when I was a kid, but now for some reason it's just a bother. Bleh, I'll write the next chap as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry if it's on the short side.**


	10. A Sled Ride

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko, izzymyster, fanficlunatic234, Narakuluva, CircleKV12, RiokuAvalon andKiweeo!

* * *

It had been 2 months since Logan first come to live with Jounouchi and Seto. In those two months, Logan hadn't touched Jou sexually, opting for small, soft kisses followed by a flurry of romantic and beautiful whispers. 

Jou was scared.

Why wasn't his brother tormenting him? Wait…. His brother WAS tormenting him, but not in the way he expected. No rough hands roaming over his body, no late night 'visits' to his bedroom, no sneak peeks whilst he was in the shower.

Nothing of the sort.

Jou suspected that Logan had other things on his mind. Like Seto.

Seto.

"Shit." Jou cursed, tearing random pages out of the magazine he was half reading and throwing them at the wall. He was lying flat on his back on the bed.

Realization had dawned on him. He finally had a lead, something that could possibly explain the disinterest Logan was showing towards him. Maybe Logan wanted Seto?

Jou sighed and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his head on folded arms.

'_Why me? WHY ME!' _he thought furiously.

It was the day after the dinner. Jou couldn't help but study the way Logan and Seto interacted that night. Seto seemed to like him, and Logan most probably knew. Alcohol was flowing and Seto and Logan both slipped into 'sex-talk' mode. Jou was disgusted. Logan had managed to evoke feelings of intense frustration and heartache within him.

Frustration because he couldn't tell Seto to stop drinking. Heartache because of Logan's very existence. Jou had managed to give the two the slip that night, he retreated to the men's room…….. He swallowed half a dozen painkillers before passing out for close to two hours. When he finally came to, he was still in the same position on the bathroom floor. When he hadgot back to the table and taken his seat, he was crushed to find that neither Logan nor Seto had noticed his disappearance.

Now he was here, In a cabin. Snow was falling gently outside.

Jou hated ski trips.

How Logan had managed to talk Seto into this 'holiday' was a mystery to Jou. All he could do was plaster a fake smile onto his face as Seto announced they were leaving for Canada.

A soft knocking pulled Jou out of his thoughts.

"C'min." Jou breathed, stretching his legs out and folding his arms across his chest.

Seto opened the door and walked in. Jou gave the door a pointed look, Seto smiled and closed it behind him.

"How's my puppy this morning?" Seto asked, climbing onto the bed.

"Tired." Jou yawned. Seto looked hurt by the impersonal answer. He was going out of his way to find the most unthinkable way of showing Jou he loves him, and this is how Jou was acting?

Seto leaned over and kissed Jou's lips. The blond returned the kiss eagerly, pulling Seto onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Seto was straddling Jou now, and had pinned Jou's arms to his side, kissing him with a passion Jou had never before experienced.

"Oops, didn't mean to interrupt." Logan had walked in on them without knocking. Seto quickly stood up. Jou's face was flushed, not out of embarrassment, but anger.

"We were jus-" Seto began, but was silenced when Logan waved him away.

"Wanna come out? I found the best slope!" Logan trilled, grinning.

Seto looked at Jou. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna nap." Jou sighed.

"You sure Katsuya? You're pretty good at skiing you little blond bastard, come with us!"

"Pup? You don't have to come if you're tired."

Logan tilted his head to one side and grinned at Jou before flouncing out of the room. Seto gave Jou a quick, chaste kiss before heading out himself.

**Two hours later… **

Seto heard the word "surgery" as his consciousness began to fade. Just before going, he caught himself wondering if the sign above the door read Emergency Room, or Torture Chamber. Most of the next week or so was blurred by a morphine haze. Everything flashed in one minute intervals. Intubation tubes down his throat made him gag. All of Yuugi-tachi in his hospital room, cheering him on as he fought to get off the ventilator, and ultimately failed. He only remembered a few people, but they later told him that more than 350 people came to see him, something the hospital officials had never seen before.

He fully regained consciousness in a neck brace, and found himself unable to feel ANYTHING below his armpits. Every muscle in his neck and shoulders was on fire with pain. There were tubes coming out of his neck, and he was breathing disturbingly regularly. There was a tube up each nostril leading to his stomach, and over a dozen intravenous lines coming from his arms. He couldn't move, and he didn't know why. Was this a dream? It can't be. In an instant, the memories flooded back. A ski jump. A sled ride. "Call Jou." A helicopter. "I'm sorry Mokuba." A hospital visitor played with his hair, and brushed over a thick scab. His mind flashed back to the torture chamber. Shortness of breath. A clamp screwed into his skull. A doctor trying to "realign" his spine unsuccessfully. Nothing but pain and confusion. He recalled too many things that would haunt his dreams forever.

He slept only one night in eighteen in the hospital. The countless monitors which he was attached to sounded off relentlessly throughout the night. The nursing staff told him that if it beeped three times, it's him... twice, it's someone in another room, because the monitors are all networked together. This did nothing to quell his anxiety. He heard an alarm, and he wondered, "Was that the second beep, or the third?" Doctors came in and informed him and his brother, Jou, Logan and Yuugi-tachi that he would NEVER move again, and there was a rather good chance he would never breathe again on his own. Just tears. He refused to give up hope, regardless of what they told him.

Because he was on a ventilator, he had no voice. He communicated by mouthing words, most of which people couldn't decipher. He found himself spelling words to friends and loved ones. His nights in the hospital were horrifying because of this problem. He was left alone for merely minutes at a time, but it felt like hours. His anxiety ramped up, and he knew he needed some drugs to alleviate it. The only problem, was that he had no way to call for help. He stared out the door and watched his nurse pass by numerous times. He just needed help, but his cries couldn't be heard. Completely helpless, all he could do was cry.

While Jou was out of the room, Seto cried to his brother because he knew his boyfriend would eventually leave him because of this. Though six months later he would be correct, Jou sat in his hospital room and played "By Your Side," by Sade on repeat. It calmed Seto's fears temporarily. Jou was a pillar of strength for both Seto's brother and friends throughout his stay in the hospital. Seto convinced him that he needed to go back to school, and not drop out. Just before Jou left, Seto mouthed the words "These tubes may have kept me breathing, but YOU are what kept me alive." They both cried. Little did Seto know, it was closer to the truth than he realized. They later told Seto that just hearing Jou's voice in the room had the power to make all of his vital signs stabilize.

Teams of doctors invaded Seto's room with SWAT like efficiency throughout the day. He was never referred to by name, just by his injury; C3-C4 complete quadriplegic. They rarely spent more than a minute barking orders back and forth, making a diagnosis within seconds. When they walked out the door, neither Seto nor his nurse had any clue as to what just transpired. One day, they came in and wrongly informed him that they were sending him home, because there was absolutely nothing left for them to do. Two days later, they told him they were sending him to a rehab facility two hours away from his home, another inaccurate statement.

After 2 1/2 weeks which seemed like an eternity in hell... Seto was finally transferred to a rehabilitation center.

**

* * *

****A/N: OMG LIKE PLOT TWIST Please review, I spent A lot of time on this chapter. I need a lot of reviews to get me inspired. I can't write without my bootiful reviewers!**


	11. The Philosopher

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." – Speech

'...' – Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko, izzymyster, fanficlunatic234, Narakuluva, CircleKV12, RiokuAvalon andKiweeo!

**

* * *

****Kaiba Mansion….…**

"How's this Seto?" said Mokuba, tilting the laptop's screen an inch forward.

"Perfect. Thanks Mokuba." Seto replied, giving his brother a small smile and studying the blank screen.

"Are you sure this voice recognition software is going to work Mokuba?" asked Seto.

"Yeah, it's the best there is big bro. You can run the company from the comfort of your own bed." Mokuba mused, smiling at his brother. Seto didn't smile. He'd rather get up and go to work like normal people, not lie in bed helpless, barking orders at a machine.

Mokuba sighed. He shifted his weight a little before taking a seat next to Seto's bed. "We all have our crosses to bear onii-chan, and I know that yours is especially heavy but you can't give up. I won't let you. I'm gonna stick by you through this whole thing, any and every hurdle we encounter….. I'll help you jump it."

"Thank you Mokuba." Seto's voice was shaky, he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the inevitable flow of tears. Mokuba placed his hand on Seto's shoulder and squeezed it gently before wiping his own tears and leaving the room.

Seto wanted to cry out to Mokuba. _'Stop! Don't leave me!'_ But he knew that being in the same room with him would cause him to bawl. Three months had passed since Seto's accident, and Mokuba still had trouble in grasping the meaning of 'quadriplegic'.

"Mokuba. Ever the optimist." Seto whispered. He told the computer to wake up and open a word document. He began talking and found that saying an entire report was easier than typing it.

Meanwhile, Logan and Jounouchi were sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Yah so Katsuya, I'm gonna need a little bit of cash to get Shizuka started on her University course." Said Logan.

Jou exhaled. "How do I know dat you're tellin' da truth Logan? How do I know dat you're not really usin' da money for somethin' else?."

Logan smirked at him and took a sip of his coffee. "You don't really have a choice Katsuya. If you do give me the money, than at least you know that maybe it's for the greater good. But if you don't give me the money, you'll be left wondering. But of course, Shizuka could always sell her cunt."

Jou reached forward, fisted Logan's shirt and pulled him over to his side of the bar. They were nose to nose.

"Don't you. Ever. EVER. Say dat again." Jou snarled.

"Oooh. Temper puppy." Logan cooed, gripping Jou's wrist and forcing him to let go of his shirt.

"You can call me dat if it makes ya feel better 'bout yourself." Jou sneered.

"Fine. I'll be sure to do that puppy." Logan said softly, obviously mocking him.

It was Jou's turn to smirk. "You've lost your touch Logan." He said.

Logan merely chuckled. The brothers' banter was interrupted by Mokuba, who ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel, and ran out at full speed, managing to throw a couple of goodbyes in before leaving for school.

"I like that kid." Said Logan. Jou raised an eyebrow but remained silent. He watched as Logan got up and walked over to the pantry.

"Jeez, there's nothin' in here. I'm gonna go grocery shopping."

Jou raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Does he like Cheerios?" Logan asked, still looking through the pantry.

"Who?"

"Mokuba."

"Yeah I guess. I dun' really stop ta ask people what their favourite cereal is." Jou snapped. He was looking forward to Logan's absence, however short, he'd have time to spend with Seto.

A servant walked in, she looked at Logan, then at Jou.

"Excuse me sirs, but if there's anything missing from the pantry I'll be happy to go and buy-"

"No need. I'm going." Logan cut her off before slamming the pantry doors shut. The servant flinched. Logan mockingly blew Jou a kiss. The blond bristled but didn't say anything. Lately he'd learned that keeping his mouth shut was a smart thing.

After Logan had left, Jou dismissed the servant and made his way to his and Seto's room.

"Pup?" said Seto. He watched Jou push open the door and shut it behind him. Jou walked up to Seto and kissed his forehead before sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Seto began to say something but Jou pressed his fingers against his lips.

"I wanna say somethin'." Jou said softly.

"Go ahead." Said Seto, intrigued. He hoped it wasn't another one of Mokuba's speeches. That would kill him at this point.

Jou sighed. "Da thing is, it's da times when we get dat sad, empty feeling dat are da most precious. Because we want those times ta last, ta never go away, but we know dey will.

"Remember I called you an optimist? I take that back." Said Seto.

Jou continued like he hadn't heard Seto. "You neva' get dat feeling when you're hungry, y'know. Or cold or tired or in pain. Or when you're grieving or when you're lonely. Ya dun' get it when you're bored or when your bank account's empty or your drain is stopped up. Dere are a million different ways to be miserable. And when you're dat way, you neva once feel any kinda ache in your heart because you know dat da moment is gonna pass and be lost. You only get dat at da best of times. It's a signal dat things are goin' damn good."

Seto gazed at him. A corner of his mouth tilted upward. "When did you turn into such a philosopher?"

Jou merely smiled.

"Let me make sure I've got this straight, OK?" Seto's eyebrows lifted high. "I shouldn't be concerned about my depression. I shouldn't be concerned about my blues. I should view them as pretty blue ribbons on my precious gifts of happiness."

"Sums it up nicely." Said Jou. With a laugh, he leaned over and kissed Seto's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said Seto softly, his eyes were twinkling. "What does the philosopher think about the institution of holy matrimony?" Seto gave Jou a playful smile, but the look in his eyes was intense.

Jou gazed at him, stunned. "You want to get married?"

"Don't you?" Seto asked.

"Well… _sure_."

"Me, too. Someday. When the right man comes along."

"Huh? What about me?" asked Jou.

"Wouldn't want you to be left out in the cold. We'll have to find the right guy for you. He'll have to be deep, of course- someone who can appreciate the depth of your thinking. An egghead. I don't think you'd find yourself happy, over the long run, with a mindless bimbo. However, he ought to have a certain bimbotude, since you're such a sex fiend."

"Da more bimbotudinous, da better." Jou said, smiling.

"An egghead who enjoys a good fuck. What other characteristics would you want to see in your spouse?" asked Seto, grinning.

"I like a man with a sense of humour."

"A smart bimbo that cracks wise. What else?"

"He has to be beautiful." Said Jou, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Jeez, you're a tough guy to please."

"If I'm gonna spend my life with dis guy, he has ta be perfect.

"Perfect, huh? That lets out just about everyone I know. Can you think of anybody who has all that going for him?"

"Nope." Jou said.

"In that case, I guess you'll just have to go screw yourself." Seto grinned. Jou stuck out his tongue. "What are you lookin' for in a guy?"

"Hmm…" Seto thought. "Fabulous wealth."

"Is dat all?"

"Well I like my men short, skinny, bald and dumb. Preferably at least ten years older than me."

"I guess dat leaves me out." Jou said, smiling.

"I guess that makes us even."

"You're mean." Jou said.

"Yep." Seto replied.

"Do you want to marry me?" asked Jou.

"Do you mean it? Seto laughed softly. "Dumb question, huh?"

"Dumb question." Said Jou.

"So this is it."

"Yeah."

Seto caught his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes glimmered. He turned his head slowly, looking around. "Right here in this room."

"We could wait, and I'll ask you in a nice restaurant. With soft music. And an engagement ring." Said Jou.

Seto met Jou's eyes. "Here's just fine."

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you." Said Seto.

"But?" Jou asked, going suddenly cold inside.

"But what?"

"I don't know. But what?"

"But we have no champagne?"

"Does dat mean yes?"

"Yes. Of course it means yes."

Seto leaned forward as much as he could, Jou bent down over him and they kissed.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it long. I've been pretty busy with work and all so it's been difficult for me to update quickly. Please review if you're reading this story, I appreciate any feedback.**


	12. Faith & A Phone Call

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." – Speech

'...' – Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko, izzymyster, fanficlunatic234, Narakuluva, CircleKV12, RiokuAvalon andKiweeo!

_

* * *

__Seto leaned forward as much as he could, Jou bent down over him and they kissed._

**The next day.. **

Jou hummed while he showered. The water was so hot that the mirror fogged up. He turned off the water and got out, wrapped a towel round his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. What he saw in his bedroom chilled his blood.

Logan.

Naked.

On his bed.

"Well then. I thought it was about time I showed you some attention. I figured I could be your substitute, what with Seto out of commission and all." Logan drawled, smirking at his brother.

Jou's heart felt like a sledgehammer pounding against his chest. He knew he couldn't escape. _What if he'd try something on Seto? Better to let him have me_…

He took a deep breath and dropped his towel, exposing himself.

"Mmm… You're bigger than I remember Katsuya." Logan looked Jou up and down, his eyes rested on the blond's groin. "Of course, you're still no match for me." He continued, gesturing toward his hard cock. It was double Jou's size, a monster.

Logan stood up and strode over to his brother. Jou backed away instinctively, although he knew the easiest way to go was to just let it happen. Co-operate, and maybe Logan wouldn't beat him up. He kicked himself mentally. He knew that there was no way he could physically over power Logan, but nothing could stop him from fighting people twice his size before. So why now? Why not Logan?

Jou's movements were languid. He knew it was from the drugs, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get it over with.

Jou felt Logan's warm hand on his limp cock. Logan lifted it, and let it drop. He stroked the tip with his index finger, causing it to grow. Jou groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as Logan pulled him toward the bed.

"I'll be gentle if you be good." Logan whispered. His cool breath washed over the shell of Jou's ear, making him shiver. He said nothing, and let Logan push him roughly onto the bed.

**Later, Downtown …**

"Perfect, perfect." Said Akito, admiring the apartment. It was situated on the rim of suburbia, and was much cleaner then his and Shizuka's old place. The money Logan was secretly siphoning off to them paid for everything, including furniture. Shizuka also took a large portion to spend on clothes and to feed her drug habit.

"This is the life eh?" said Shizuka, wounding a lock of hair around her finger. Akito dropped into an armchair and spread his legs.

"Why don't we christen our new digs?" he drawled, gesturing towards his groin. Shizuka felt her skin crawl. _'If this is what I have to do to live for free then so be it.' _She thought. She leaned forward in her chair and rose. Akito inclined his head when she smirked and walked towards him.

"Do it good this time, last time you teased too much. I don't like that." Said Akito. He spoke softly, he never raised his voice, not once. Only in dire emergencies. He leaned back in his chair and unzipped his fly.

There was a loud thud as Murdoc burst into the room and fell flat on his face.

"Damn it Murdoc. Don't you know how to fucking knock?" Akito snarled, zipping up his fly. He grabbed a fistful of Shizuka's dark hair and jerked her head backwards.

"This is what you get for not hurrying up Shizuka." Akito sneered when Shizuka moaned. Her scalp was burning. She waved her arms around frantically, trying to grab hold of Akito's arms.

Akito let go. Murdoc had clapped his hand onto his shoulder.

"We can't stay here Akito." He breathed. Akito noticed that Murdoc was sweating. Parts of his shirt were damp, and he was panting heavily.

"First of all, why the fuck are you sweating like an animal? And secondly, why in the FUCK can't we stay here hmm?" said Akito.

Murdoc ran his huge, sweaty hand through his wet hair. The dampness and the grease made his normally tame looking crop of blue hair look repulsive.

"The lift was out of order so I had to take the stairs. Thirty-ninth floor… Pretty tiring y'know.." he began.

"Spare me the details of your hike idiot, tell me why we can't fucking stay here." Akito interjected, cracking his knuckles lazily.

"Well the place is infested with god damn cockroaches." Murdoc said simply.

As if on cue, a large cockroach appeared. It's body glistened in the sunlight streaming through the windows as it tried to crawl up the wall, it fell onto the tiled floor with a tiny 'plop' and scurried away, defeated.

Shizuka grimaced, getting up from the floor and standing next to Murdoc.

"Fine. Shizuka, call Logan and ask him for more cash. Murdoc, you've got errands to run." Akito drawled, looking thoroughly bored with the whole affair. Murdoc turned on his heel and left without another word. Shizuka turned to do the same when Akito grabbed her arm.

"And when you get off the phone, we can finish what we started." He said dryly.

"Whatever." Shizuka replied tonelessly, jerking her arm away from him and making her way towards the kitchen.

**Meanwhile,** **Kaiba Mansion…**

Seto could barely contain his excitement. He'd had a major epiphany the night before. This was it. This was crunch time.

Seto had only asked Jou to marry him because he needed security. He was so scared that the love of his life was going to leave him because of the worthless mess he'd become. '_But that would all end very, very soon_.' Seto thought devilishly.

He wanted to marry Jou. He loved him. All he needed now, was a little faith and a phonecall. Every electronic device in Seto's room was controlled by his voice, including the phone.

"Phone. Dial." He said in monotone. He heard the dial tone and carefully but firmly told the phone the number.

It rang three times before Yami answered.

"Hello?" said Yami. Seto could hear Yugi talking loudly in the background.

"It's Seto. Get your ass over here and bring the Rod."

Seto hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I realllllllyyyyy wanna know what you guys think!**


	13. A Somber Miracle

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." – Speech

'...' – Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko, izzymyster, fanficlunatic234, Narakuluva, CircleKV12, RiokuAvalon andKiweeo!

**

* * *

****The next day…**

"You've gotta be kidding me." Logan slammed down the phone and ripped the cord out of the wall in a fit of rage. His sister had called, asking for more money. What did she think he was? An ATM? He couldn't take money from Kaiba whenever he wanted to. It was a matter of negotiating with Katsuya, and that meant making up excuses. Excuses that had to sound plausible. What was he going to say this time? It can't be for Shizuka's education. Maybe money to help her out in buying an apartment? _'Yeah, Katsuya would buy that.' _He sighed, rose and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Jounouchi was sitting at the breakfast bar talking to a moody looking Mokuba.

"I just don't get it Jou." Mokuba began. "My brother suddenly decides he wants to invite everyone over here to watch a 'miracle'. He won't tell mewhat he's up to, it's driving me crazy!"

"Curiosity killed da cat Mokuba. Maybe we should jus' wait it out, see what happens." Jou suggested, taking a bite out of his toast. At this, theyounger Kaiba growled in frustration and threw his hands up.

"Maybe my brother's finally lost his mind. God knows what's going on in his head! He's been smiling at the ceiling and at the walls like they hold the answer to the meaning of life itself!"

"That's interesting." Logan's deep voice floated through the air in its usual fashion, silencing anyone who happened to be in the room. "What's this about a miracle?" Logan asked, glancing at Jou then focusing on Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba's storm coloured eyes darkened. "He says that a miracle is going to happen tonight. Something to do with Yami I think." Mokuba looked at Logan shrewdly, trying to make sense of his unusual expression. He never trusted Logan, but he didn't let Katsuya know because he didn't want to upset him. He acted civil towards Logan, but never too nice. He just plain didn't like the twin.

"Maybe it has something to do with that….. magic.. that Yami possesses." Logan said, taking a seat next to Jou.

Mokuba's jaw dropped. "How'd you know about that?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He studied Logan's expression. There was something reptilian about the twin that really made the younger Kaiba uneasy. He felt that if he looked into those electric green eyes, his thoughts would be read. It was a creepy feeling Mokuba could never shake, despite his best efforts.

"Shizuka gave me directions to this… uh… Kame game shop I think it was called, before I came here. I talked to Yuugi and Yami. Yuugi looked really pleased to meet me, because I'm Katsuya's brother and all. He trusted me enough to let me know about the Sennen items." Logan said simply, putting his elbow up on the table and resting his head on his palm. This little story wasn't true, he was in fact, briefed before hand by Shizuka about each and everyone of Katsuya's friends.

Jou felt betrayed, but he didn't show it.

Mokuba gave a pathetic sort of smile "Glad you gotta chance to meet some of our friends." He said, trying hard to keep a rein on the attitude in his voice. "I'm gonna go to school. See you guys later."

"Bye." Both brothers said simultaneously.

"He hates me." Logan said, nodding towards the door Mokuba just walked through.

Jou's brow darkened. "Don't think of tryin' anything on 'im, he won't take shit from people, dat includes you." He said, feeling a tightness in his chest, no doubt anxiety from the mere thought of Logan trying to get to Mokuba.

"I won't. Not while I have you Katsuya, remember that. If you try to get away from me…. Well, Mokuba has a body to die fo- ARGH!" Logan held his jaw where Jounouchi had just punched him. The blond was standing over him, chest heaving, a fire in his eyes, ready to commit murder.

"You want 'im! You're gonna have ta kill me first ya fucking bastard- AHH!" Jou fell back, blood spurted from his nose as he scrambled to get away from Logan who, still holding his jaw, had punched him and was now coming after him, no doubt to bury a few more punches into his brother's stomach.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU KATSUYA! I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY! I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR BALLS AND FORCE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD! HOLD STILL!" Logan dived onto Jou, grabbing his hair and jerking his head back violently. Jou writhed on the ground, trying to free himself from Logan's vice like grip, but Logan had already straddled him.

The two brothers were now on the floor, chests heaving. Logan had pinned Jou's arms above his head, his grip was bruising.

"I _hate_ you." Jou spat, which was a brave move seeing as though he was in a rather compromising position. Logan laughed, a deep rumble erupted from his throat and he smiled down at his brother.

"You love me." He said. Jou tried one more time to get free but Logan's grip was unrelenting. Under that smiling, gentle veneer, Logan was ridiculously strong, and was more than capable of holding Jou down.

"You're only half right. I loved ya when I was a kid, but dat was a long time ago. Dat was before I knew what evil was. But I'm older now, and I know good and evil. I can't describe how much I hate ya. I hope you fuckin' drop dead." Jou snarled, still breathing like he'd run a marathon. Blood trickled down his face and onto his lips.

Logan's eyes were clouded with something that resembled hurt. His brow came together and he looked about ready to yell. Jou watched his brother's expression with only a fleeting interest, he was more concerned with trying to sit up. Logan sighed softly and his lower lip trembled as he released his grip and allowed Jou to stand up.

Logan looked up at his brother. "Go now." He said. "Before I finish what you started." And with that, he stood up, brushed himself off, and left the mansion. Jou watched him leave, wearing a forlorn expression. He contemplated going and talking to Seto for a while, but he figured he needed a shower first, and needed to clean up his nose.

**Seto's room, meanwhile…**

Seto was spared from the noise of the two brothers' scuffle downstairs. He was listening to some music, something he didn't do before his accident. He'd learned that music was soothing, and food for the soul. It calmed him. It filled him with hope. It made him melancholy. It brought emotions that Seto thought he never had to life.

It wasn't that Seto didn't _like_ music before his accident. He just didn't have time to listen to it. His commitment to Kaiba Corp and his relationship with Jou ate up all of his time. Now he had all the time in the world. He wasn't working as much, and Jou couldn't stay in his room with him all hours of the day. That left Seto some time to do a little soul searching. He'd had a lot of epiphanies in the last few months, and each had added to a little bubble of hope in his chest.

He often wondered why he didn't think of it before. _The Sennen Items._ Their magic. The Pharaoh. He was absolutely convinced that those elements could let him walk again.

Marik, Malik, Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Bakura had all gone to America to watch Otogi's fashion parades. It was supposed to be a multitude of huge events, lasting about two weeks. Jou didn't go because he didn't want to leave Seto. Seto could have gone in a wheelchair, but he'd felt embarrassed then, now he just didn't give a shit. It was too late of course, because they were already gone by the time Seto mustered up the courage to go out in public in his state.

Yuugi and Yami had stayed behind too. And Yami was entrusted with the Rod.

Seto moistened his lips. He was thirsty. He was saved from having to call a servant when one popped in to check up on him.

"Need anything sir?" asked the elderly woman, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. She had aged gracefully, looking no older than fifty when she was in fact, sixty-four years old. She'd worked for the Kaibas since Seto was a young child, and she was planning to retire until Seto had his accident. She stayed on his staff out of sheer loyalty. Seto was grateful for that, and paid her double time.

"Some scotch will do." Seto said, giving the woman a small smile. He reckoned he needed some alcohol, to calm his frazzled nerves. He was so ridiculously excited that he thought he was going to jump out of his skin. He couldn't wait until Yami came.

**Three hours later…**

Jou couldn't believe how cliché this looked. Yami, bare chested, standing with his feet shoulder length apart, holding the Rod out in front of him, chanting in Egyptian. Yuugi was sitting by Jou's side, opposite Seto's bed. Jou held his friend's hand in his own trembling one.

"This is it." Yuugi said, looking Jou straight in the eye.

"This is it." Jou repeated, watching Seto.

There was a flash of golden light, as Yami waved the Rod in a circular motion around Seto's feet. The light gradually faded as Yami put the Rod in his back pocket.

"It's done. What do you feel Kaiba?" He asked, leaning over the CEO.

Seto's entire body tingled. He could FEEL his body tingling. He could FEEL his legs tingling. He could FEEL the warmth wrapped around his feet and chest. He smiled, and tears fell freely from his eyes.

Then he stopped. He stopped smiling and crying abruptly.

Something was wrong.

The tingling was fading, he could feel the numbness taking over his body once more. "No. No.. No, no, no, NO!" he cried, feeling his soul writhing around, trapped inside his numb body.

Yami hung his head. He had a feeling this would backfire, but he didn't let it on. He was secretly hoping it would work. But he was right the first time.

Jou put his hand over his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. Yuugi looked like he was about to cry too. He stood up and walked over to Yami. The Pharaoh looked down at his trembling Hikari and sighed as he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into Yami's chest.

Seto let out a wretched sob. Jou was crying very quietly, arms wrapped around Seto's neck. This was supposed to be their miracle. This was supposed to make everything better. This was supposed to make them happy dammit!

Seto stopped crying and breathed in. "Get off me please, I can't breathe." He said stiffly, trying to control the tremor in his voice. Jou reluctantly slid his arms our from under Seto's neck and head, and placed them in his lap. He inclined his head when he saw the unusual expression Seto was wearing.

His eyes were blank.

Jou panicked. "Shit." He muttered. "Yami, Yuug, somethin's wrong 'ere.." Yuugi let go of Yami and stood next to Jou. Yami stood there for a second before striding over to Seto's bedside.

"He unconscious. It's alright. This magic does that sometimes, he'll wake up soon, don't worry Jou." And with that, Yami tugged on his Hikari's shirt. "Do you want to stay here with Jou?" he asked.

Yuugi looked over at Jou questioningly.

"You guys better go." Jou said somberly. "I need some time alone wit' 'im."

They left.

**

* * *

****A/N: Please review. I feel like I'm writing this for nothing if I have no feedback! wails REVIEWW! **


	14. Killer Mercedes

_**The Five Shades Of Blue**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then I'd be sitting and thinking... "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SWEARING, ADULT SITUATIONS ETC.**

**Feedback:** Anything constructive and/or encouraging is welcome!

-Scene change/Time shift. Words may be used to describe Time shifts.

"..." – Speech

'...' – Thought

**A/N: Bootiful reviewers! **Gemini Fallen Angel, TheUnlovedOutcast, koalared, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Luchs, Youko, izzymyster, fanficlunatic234, Narakuluva, CircleKV12, RiokuAvalon andKiweeo!

* * *

The night the 'miracle' was supposed to happen, Jou was sorely disappointed in himself. Why was he so emotionally detached from the one he loved? He was angry at himself and at Mokuba, who didn't show up. Jou supposed he had school work to do, but that idea was swiftly steamrolled by white hot anger and a somber feeling swimming around in his gut.

That night he had done the unthinkable. A terrible course of events had kicked off the moment Jou left Seto's room that night……

Right after Yami and Yuugi had left, Seto had barked orders at various servants and kicked Jou out of the room. The blond left, knowing that Seto needed time to lick his wounds. It was not but a measly three seconds before he came face to face with Logan, who was carrying a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"_Drown your sorrow in alcohol, little bro."_ Logan had said. Jou accepted the offer, and by ten o'clock, was completely smashed. Logan had also had plenty to drink, and his head was buzzing with a pleasant warmth.

Logan had made a mistake.

Before he had come to live at the Kaiba mansion, he had laid down one basic rule for himself. _Always in control when around Katsuya._ He had broken his own rule by getting drunk.

He blurted out something that was meant to stay hidden.

"_I know this guy that's been pimping Shizuka, little bro. He's… Kimura Akito.. Yeah, a dirty son of a bitch. Tall, long black hair, scary mother-fucking black eyes too. He's usually out sellin' on fifty-sixth street at this time."_ Logan had said.

Needless to say, Jou had flown out of his chair the instant Logan had said that. All he could feel was anger so intense, it threatened to burn out all common sense. Jou had run out to the eight-car garage, fumbling with the keys to Seto's favorite car, his Mercedes.

Jou had driven surprisingly well for a drunk, he occasionally veered to the side of the road but snapped out of it pretty quickly. All in all, his head was pretty clear. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do to this…. Kimura Akito fellow. All he knew was, he had to at least find him, then decide a course of action.

Once Jou reached fifty-sixth street, he saw a figure walking in the distance, under the orange glow of the streetlamps. That was when he lost consciousness. Just fainted. Then and there. As if by magic, the car door opened itself, and Jou tumbled out. The car door slammed shut, and the engine revved. Jou hadn't fully lost consciousness at that point, he merely found himself dimly wondering how the hell the car could close its own door. Then, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Akito had walked a quarter of a mile from the 274 exit ramp in the deep single-number cold, his cleated heels clicking on the deserted sidewalk, his shadow waxing and waning under the eerie orange streetlamps, and had still perhaps a mile to go when he saw a car parked at the curb up ahead. Exhaust curled out of its twin pipes and hung in the perfectly still air, clouding it, before drifting lazily away in stacked layers. The grille, bright chrome highlighted with pricks of orange light, looked at him like a grinning idiot mouth. Akito recognized the car. It was Seto Kaiba's classic Mercedes Benz. On the ground next to the car, was a body. Akito was suddenly creeped out, but entranced at the same time.

Akito stood there on the deserted sidewalk, his numb ears poking out from beneath his long hair, his breath pluming frostily on the air. The car sat at the curb facing him, engine growling softly.

Akito began to be afraid. He slicked his tongue over dry lips and looked around. To his right was a photograph shop, orange letters outlined in red, spelling KODAK across its window. To his left was the highway road, six lanes wide. Deserted.

He looked back at the car. It just sat there, idling. He opened his mouth to speak and produced no sound. He tried again and got a croak. "Hello?"

The car sat, seeming to brood. Akito's heart was thudding in his neck. _There was no one behind the wheel.._

The car's headlights suddenly came on, pinning Akito in a harsh white light. The Mercedes ripped toward him, peeling out, the tyres screaming black slashes of rubber onto the pavement. It came with such sudden power that the rear end seemed to squat, like the haunches of a dog preparing to spring. Akito screamed and tried to sidestep. The edge of the car's bumper barely flicked his left calf and took a chunk of meat. Warm wetness coursed down his leg and puddled in his shoe. The warmth of his own blood made him realize in a confused way just how cold the night was.

Akito ran. The car revved and the tyres screeched as it came after him, gaining fast. At the very last moment Akito tried to sidestep the car once again, but the car anticipated this move almost as if it had read Akito's final desperate thought. The Mercedes hit him squarely, still accelerating, breaking Akito's back and knocking him spang out of his boots. He was thrown forty feet into the brick siding of the photo shop, narrowly missing a plunge through a plate glass window.

The force of his strike was hard enough to cause him to rebound onto the street again, leaving a splash of blood on the brick like an inkblot.

The Mercedes reversed, screeched to a skidding, sliding stop, and roared forward again. Akito lay near the curbing, trying to get up. He couldn't get up. Nothing seemed to work. All the signals were scrambled.

Bright white light flashed over him.

"No," he whispered through a mouthful of broken teeth. "N-"

The car roared forward and over him. Akito was pulled and rolled first one way and then the other as the car reversed into the street again. The car stood there, engine revving and falling off to a rich idle, then revving again. It stood there as if thinking.

Then it came at him again. It hit him, jumped the curb, skidded around, and then reversed again, thumping back down. It screamed forward. And back. And forward. Its headlights glared. The exhaust pipes jetted hot blue smoke.

The thing in the street no longer looked like a human being; it looked like a scattered bundle of rags. It was all that remained of Kimura Akito.

One of the car's headlights had been shattered. Another flicked unsteadily off and on, bleared with a thin wash of Akito's blood. The grille had been bent inward, and the dents in it approximated the shape and size of Akito's torso with all the gruesome perfection of a deathmask. Blood was splashed across the hood in fans that spread out as the speed of the wind increased. The exhaust had taken on a heavy, blatting sound; one of the car's two silencers had been destroyed.

The car slowly drove over to where Jounouchi lay on the ground, still unconscious. Then something completely strange happened. As if the night's events weren't strange enough. The grille was suddenly looking as good as new. The blood had disappeared, and the headlights were both working perfectly. Not a dent, not a _scratch_. It looked good as new. Not a single mark on it. The car door opened, and a ghostly figure stepped out. It's form vaguely resembled a human, but it was transparent, making its shape hard to recognize. It was human… But the silvery ropes of smoke emanating from it suggested otherwise. It was probably closer to being a ghost.

The "ghost" lifted Jounouchi gently, and put him in the backseat before closing the door softly. It whirled around and wrenched open the driver's seat door and got in, slamming the door shut.

"This night has taken all of my energy." The ghost muttered, before keying the ignition and starting the car. It adjusted the rear-view mirror so it could look at itself- _himself_. He studied his reflection. Chestnut hair. Cobalt eyes. Angular face. He liked what he saw. "I look just like my Hikari.." It murmured.

He looked just like Seto.

When Jounouchi woke up, he found himself in pajamas and in bed in his room, back at Kaiba's. He couldn't remember the night's events, and promptly fell back into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day….**

"Hey Seto. Listen, I've gotta hurry up if I'm gonna catch dat bus."

Seto looked up from the screen of his laptop; the light of the sunset through the window caught the planes of his face and appeared to make them bleed. Jou stepped back involuntarily, a little shocked. Seto's face was haggard.

"Take the limo. Katsuya, where were you last night?"

"What-?" Jou gaped, then closed his mouth slowly. "Here. Here Seto. You know dat."

"All night?"

"Yeah. I went ta bed at ten. I was dead tired. Why?"

"Because I had a call from the police today," Seto said. "About that man who was run over on fifty-sixth street last night."

"Kimura Akito," Jou said. He looked at his koi with calm amber eyes that were deeply circled and socketed for all their calmness. If Jou had been shocked by Seto's appearance, Seto was also dully shocked by Jou's- to Seto, Jou's eye sockets looked nearly like a skull's vacant orbs in the failing light.

"The last name was Kimura, yes."

"De cops would be in touch I guess. My dad doesn't know… I'd be happy if he didn't find dat out," Jou said.

"He may find out eventually," Seto said. "In fact, he almost certainly will. He's an extremely intelligent man, in case you've never noticed. But he won't find out from me."

Jou nodded, then smiled humorlessly. "'Where were you last night?' Your trust is touchin', Seto."

Seto flushed, but his eyes didn't drop. "Maybe if you'd been standing outside yourself these last couple of days," he said, "you'd understand why I asked."

"What da hell does dat mean?"

"You know damn well. It hardly even bears discussing anymore. We just go around and around the same old mulberry bush. Your entire life is jittering apart and you stand there and ask me what I'm talking about."

Jou laughed. It was a hard, contemptuous sound. Seto seemed to shrivel a little before it. "Mokuba asked me if I was on drugs. Maybe you wanna check dat one out too." Jou made as if to push up the sleeves of his jacket. "Wanna check for needle-tracks?"

"I don't need to ask if you're on drugs." Seto said.

Jou turned as if to go, but stopped when Seto tried in vain to lift one of his dead arms to grab him. Seto's shoulder's hunched as he tried to lurch forward.

"Fuck it." Seto gave up and looked at Jou with a tender understanding in his eyes. "I wanted you to be aware," he said. "I no more think you'd kill someone than I think you could walk across our swimming pool. But the police are going to question you, Katsuya, and people can look surprised when the police turn up suddenly. To them, surprise can look like guilt."

"All of dis cuz some drunk ran ova' dat drug pusher Kimura?"

"It wasn't like that," Seto said. "I got that much out of one of the rookie cops who called me up on the phone. Who ever killed Kimura ran him down and then backed over him and ran him over again and backed up _again_ and-"

"Stop it." Jou said. He suddenly looked sick and frightened, and Seto had a feeling, a sick feeling, that the real Katsuya was suddenly far from the surface, perhaps unreachable.

"It was…. Incredibly brutal," Seto said. "That's what the cop said. You see, it doesn't look like an accident at all. It looks like murder."

"Murder," Jou said, dazed. "No, I never-"

"What?" Seto asked sharply. "What did you say?"

Jou looked at his koi. His face was mask like again. "I never thought it could be that," he said. "That's all I was going to say."

"I just wanted you to know puppy," Seto said. "They'll be looking for someone with a motive, no matter how thin-"

"I dun' have anything ta hide."

"No, of course not." Seto said.

"Yeah," Jou said. "Gotta go." But he stayed a moment longer, looking at his koi. Again that frightened, tired look seemed to sweep over Jou's face, but Seto couldn't tell for sure. The sunset had faded to a bitter orange line on the western horizon, and Seto's room was dark. Then the look- if it had been there at all- went away.

Jou bent over Seto and kissed his cheek, a cold passionless kiss.

Seto's eyes burned with tears. Realization dawned. He and Jounouchi Katsuya, were slowly drifting apart.

**A/N: Gaaah! This was one long chapter! I hope you're all happy dammit I have a favor to ask people! If you could come up with a new summary for this story I'd really appreciate it! Just tell me in your reviews pwetty please! ) (I suck at summaries).**


	15. Resurrection

Seto observed Jou, seated across the room, looking decrepit. Defeated. Like a condemned building. He understood something about Jou that he never thought of before; the blonde was vulnerable; he was scared. Seto exhaled.

"Is it de same?" Jou croaked, voice thick with convoluted and conflicting emotions. "Seto?"

Seto frowned, surveying the one living, breathing thing in this world that had kept him together after the accident. What could he say? He looked at Jou sternly, objectively. "Katsuya," he began, "Let's review. Then? I could walk. Now? I'm trapped inside my own body. I can't feel you. I can't feel your heat, your touch, your breath on my skin. It's as pointless as reviving the dead and decayed."

"But Se-" Jou said in a strangulated voice. Reddening. Panic rising.

Seto's eyes silenced the blonde. He pretended not to notice the slightly hysterical edge in Jou's voice. "I know what you want pup. I know you tire of leading, I know you tire of being strong and protective and well put together. I know you want refuge from it, and I know just as well that even though I could do all of those things then, doesn't mean I can do them now. I can't protect you anymore, I can't give you refuge. All of this nonsense; this god damn bullshit talk about living life to the god damn fullest kills me. It fucking kills me, Katsuya. I feel like a floating head. I am fucking disabled. DISABLED" he emphasised furiously. "That means that I am unable. That I can't. That it isn't possible. It's not doable. The quality of life is such of something armless and legless and blind, like a fucking worm, Katsuya." Seto's numb chest rose and fell with his sharp, jerky breaths, "I can't be here for you, I have nothing left in me!" Seto felt the tears standing in his eyes. Stinging; threatening to spill over.

Jou sat immobilised, his heart-breaking, innocent eyes boring into Seto's. The choice the blonde had to make hung in the air above the two lovers, like some foul cloud of obligation and frightening inevitability. It was unstoppable. It was up to Jou now.


	16. Time goes slow when your future's unkown

he stood in the ruins of his life, staring at the mess at his feet. All of his belongings had been flung about the room haphazardly. Back at the hotel. Without Seto. Without Seto. Without Seto. Jou moved across the room, wading through unpacked clothing and plastic wrap towards the couch.

"Things we cannot let go, wrap around our throats" a voice rang out. It's resonance so powerful that it was almost tangible. Jou whirled around, startled; and fell backwards, crashing into boxes. He scrambled up, "Who's dere?!" he wheezed, eyes wide and wary.

A shimmering figure came into view. He smiled down at the blonde who was crouched behind pieces of disassembled furniture and cardboard. "Ironic", the figure mused, gesturing towards the mess Jou was buried in. "You'd think this reckless abandon with your belongings could be a collage of your life right now," the figure remarked, moving slowly closer, smiling lightly.

Jou bristled, "What the hell does dat even MEAN?! W-wait, forget dat, who are you and what da hell are you doin' in here!" he snarled.

The figure made a light noise which Jou took to be mocking laughter. The blonde remained crouched, cautious. "My name isn't important," said the figure. "Just watch and you will see." The warbling lines began to solidify and the figure began to form a more human frame.

Jou felt as though a flock of geese had just taken off in his chest. He felt something warm trickle down his chin. "Shit, shit shit shit!" he made to get up, clumsily wiping his bleeding nose with the back of his hand, all the while keeping his eyes intently focused upon what appeared to either be Seto's doppelganger, stood in the middle of his living room, or an extremely vivid and disturbing hallucination. Jou swayed on his feet, fists in a bunch, prepared to flail violently in all directions rather than ask any coherent questions.

The man's smile hadn't once slipped from his face. He merely observed Jou in the same manner as one would look carefully through a microscope. "Come," He said, "I'm here to put you back together."

Meanwhile, Jou was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. A flurry of questions where violently swirling around in his head, making little dents in his skull, decreasing his cognitive functions. Nevertheless, he found a few words and strung them together, "listen, listen, j-just listen alright. I dun' know what's goin' on here, but dis is, is just insane. Dat's all. Just losin' a few marbles." He prattled on, until he felt a cold hand grip his forearm and lead him gently to the couch, promptly cutting off the stream of nonsensical panic spilling out of his mouth.

The man, still smiling, sat in front of him on top of a crate. The shimmering and crawling of his skin had stilled. He sat there, flesh and blood, real. "Jounouchi, here's a secret."


End file.
